Too Emotional
by SLRisme
Summary: Doctor Sloth was going to see Fyora about the grand ball, he didn't expect that he would do more than that by just going back to Faerieland... Can evil ever truly be good if given a second chance? Drama/Romance/Action/Others
1. Best Tasting Lollipop

888888

Hello, it's me. 

And… Just do not ask about this, just don't.

So… 'I Do Not Own Neopets' and… Yeah…

Starting…

888888

Title: The Best Tasting Lollipop

Life was har- No, it was shitty… That was life though.

Scarlet eyes scanned over the land in front of his eyes. Ah, yes, Faerieland, the land of foolish screaming girls and male Neopets drooling over the faeries. If Frank, Dr. Sloth to you, could choose, he would have never come back to this land. He wasn't here for this, _**wretched**_ land, nor the other faeries, he was here for one woman.

He was here for the queen of the faeries, one of the most beautiful faeries in all of Neopia, the woman with a heart of gold.

Yes, _Fyora_.

She contacted him, she asked him if he could meet her in Faerieland for an important discussion, and he did not deny the offer. Who the hell would say 'no' to Fyora? Not even Doctor Sloth was as _evil_ as _that_ to say _no_ to _**Fyora**_, the kindest faerie of all!

The doctor chuckled under his breath, realizing that there was another reason, only telling his men the first reason he thought of. Truly, no one said 'no' to Fyora to not anger her, there had only been one faerie he knew of that actually said 'no' to Fyora.

The next week, the fire faerie had been sent to jail with murder, she was executed on the same day. Sloth still remembered that day, it was the first day it rained in about two hundred, storming as everyone, young and old faeries and Neopets, watched as the fire faerie lost her head to an axe.

He was the only one that noticed Fyora in her tower, hands clinched in fists.

"What the hell did Fyora even ask that foolish girl to do anyway…?"

He asked, out loud, eyes staring outside the window of his hotel he was in, listening calmly as he heard annoying, high-pitched laughed from girls outside. And Fyora wondered why he never came back here, this was _**why**_! These girls never shut the fuck up, it was _**annoying**_!

And what did Fyora want to talk to him about anyw…?

Knocking interrupted his thoughts, raising an eyebrow, not turning his head as the door opened, then closed. A large, red Grarrl walked towards his side, staring down at the green, muscular figure sitting in the wooden chair, as Sloth didn't even turn to him, just staring out the window.

"Uhh…"

"What is it, idiot?"

"Remember how you said you wanted the best tasting lollipop…?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow, staring out at the window with a confused look upon his features, until an evil grin was placed upon his face, eyes narrowing a bit. _Ah, yes_… He sent the Grarrl out to get him the best tasting Lollipop in Faerieland, wanting the Grarrl out of his way for the rest of the night.

Which, was actually pretty nice of the doctor, at least he only aid Faerieland, not Neopia.

"_**Mmhm**_… What about the _best_ tasting **lollipop** in _**all**_ of Faerieland?"

"I found it!"

'_This foolish neopet can actually do something, maybe the chief was wron…'_

"…But…"

'_Then I get the 'but'…'_

"_**What?"**_

His tone was harsh, making the large Grarrl flinch a bit, looking down, hands still behind his large body. "I asked all the faeries every where for what the best was, and all of them told me the same thing, so… Here, Doctor Sloth." With quick movements, the Grarrl placed the brown, wrapped package upon the table, and then quickly hurried off to the door to leave.

When Sloth heard the door slam shut, his hands grabbed the package, ripping it open with a sigh, wondering how ridiculous this lollipop would be. After opening it all the way, he stared in shock, along with a bit of amusement, at the object in his hand before a smirk went across his features.

"Of course… _**'Raspberry Fyora Pop'**_."

With that, his lips went over the object, for once agreeing with the other faeries in Faerieland.

This was the best tasting lollipop in Faerieland.

888888

It was dumb, I know, it'll get better later on.

So, review, private message me, and yes, I do requests, so do not ask, and have a wonderful day.

888888


	2. My Old Best Friend

888888

_**Hi.**_

_**Warning: This story contains curse words, a question of a love triangle, and some other stuff along those lines that just sucks.**_

_**Bye.**_

888888

_**Title: My Old Best Friend**_

"_Fyora_…?"

Lavender eyes that were once gazing at through the window now looked directly at the light faerie floating in her door way, a confused expression on the younger faerie's pale features. Her dress blew in the breeze, a soft smile crossing her features as she blinked her eyes at the younger faerie, making the girl in front of her grin. The queen passed the female a nod, hands straight out in front of herself as she stood in front of the window, the last rays of the sun hitting her body before the sun had finally set.

"There's a man named Frank D. S. in the hallway, he told me that you two were supposed to meet… Do you want me to send him in, or should I call some other faeries to get him out of the castle? Or, I could get the battle faerie to…"

The queen raised her hand up in the air, silencing the younger faerie from her useless blabbering.

"Send him in, and make sure no one will enter the hallways until he leaves, including yourself, Stephanie."

Though the light faerie grimaced, she gave a nod at her queen, quickly heading out of the room to get the queen's guest, never closing the door behind her. Fyora smiled to herself, shaking her head at the young worker as a sigh escaped her beautiful lips, a lock of lavender hair going over her right eye. In the meeting room she could clearly hear someone walking into the hallway, the door leading to the hallway was closed, then locked. Foot steps were loud in the silent hallway, the person, most likely, wearing boots.

In her door only a few moments later stood a man in royal Qasalan cloak, his face hidden by the shadows the hoddie above his head made on his face. With quick movements though, the cloak fell off the muscular shoulders, reviling it to be Doctor Sloth, who stood there with a grin on his features. His hands were on his hips, standing mighty and tall before the queen, he stood about six inches above the queen.

"It has been many, many years sense we've seen each other, fair queen… Is there anything you want to say to the all-powerful doctor after all these years?"

"Indeed. You're a fool for using the initials of your name, Doctor Sloth."

He seemed to inflate like a balloon after that, arms going down to his sides as the grin left his features, raising an eyebrow at her. He smirked, evilly, at her though, quickly grinning again.

"It wasn't like I had to worry about anything though. Your faeries are quite idiotic, fair queen, and if I even said my full name to them, they would just droll and send me in here."

"Remember, Doctor Sloth, you are still in my castle, and I could attack you any moment now…"

He gave off a fake gasp, hand against his chest as he couldn't keep the smirk off his face, turning away from her so she wouldn't see him smirking.

"If you keep treating me like that, fair queen, you won't get any of the gifts that I got for you…"

"…_Gifts? For me…?" _

When her words barley left her in a whisper, he grinned to himself, knowing that she had just fallen for the bait. He wanted to woo her, and he remembered all the ways that made her want to just jump up and kiss anyone, even the Darkest Faerie. The doctor wanted to make sure that if Fyora was angered at him, he could at least woo her from not getting her guards or something along the lines. She never did tell him what he was here for, she just told him to come.

"Gifts for you, indeed…"

With that, he reached down towards his cloak, pulling items out of the large pockets of the cloak, never missing the glistening look within her eyes.

"I know how much you love chocolate…"

First he pulled out a normal box of chocolate, passing the box to her pale hands.

"You'll need something to take the chocolate down with…"

Next was Starberry cider, passing her two wine glass cups along with the cider.

At the next item that was wrapped in a box, he grinned to himself, knowing this was going to especially catch her attention. This item could maybe even make her re-think of sending her to prison, maybe. With a box in his hand, he stood up off the ground, looking down at her as he reached for the other items, taking the other gifts away from her.

"This gift you'll need two hands for."

With that, he took the other items to the table that was directly in the middle of the room, noticing how long and wide the wooden table was. Of course, it was the meeting room, so the table had to be huge to hold off of those faeries. As soon as he heard the wrapping being pulled off the box, he heard a faint gasp, the box falling to the floor.

"…_Sloth, why…?"_

He walked back towards her side after placing the items on the table, looking down at the object in her trembling hands as he shrugged at her question, opening his mouth to say something.

"I wanted you to remember that I was by your side before I was banished, for you to remember that I was there with you, through the tears and blood, that I was your best friend in all of our young years until I was banished. I just want you to remember everything that we were before you give me any punishment."

In her trembling hands she held a doll, the original queen faerie doll, but it looked so much different from all the other dolls. There was no crown on this doll, and the hairstyle was in the same style that the air faerie doll had. Unlike the long, glorious dress that the queen faerie doll wore along with the heels she wore, it was the same short dress and shoes that the Illusen doll had. The dress and shoes were the same color as it had always been, just in a different style. A miniature ruby sword was behind the doll's back, the doll looked like a teenage warrior of some sort.

It was Fyora's young self.

"I was there when you weren't even queen, we've known each other sense… Well; I can't remember a day that you weren't there when we were younger."

"Yes, we were close, Frank. And…"

His words from earlier suddenly hit her, like a smack in the face, her eyes looking up at him, trying her best to not snarl at him.

"Punishment? You think I called you hear to capture you?"

He snarled at her, letting a mocking laugh leave his lips, shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"Yeah; after you look at me in the face and told me you don't ever want to see me again, that I wasn't your best friend anymore after all those years we were together for, then you banished me from Faerieland. Then, after all of these damn years, you contact me and want me to come here? Sounds like a trap to me, Fyora."

She shook the doll at him, pushing the doll against his muscular chest as she passed him the same menacing snarl he gave to her.

"You make it sound like it was _**my**_ fault _**you**_ attacked _**us**_! I never wanted to banish you, the council told me to though, and I had to! I did everything I could; Frank, _**everything**_, and I lost _**everything**_! I made a promise with them that if you behaved and didn't do any sort of offense, then they would accept you back! What the faerie-bubble did you do though? You attack the space station!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I ruined your promise! What did you lose in that promise you made with them, Fyora, huh? I lost my entire life in Faerieland and mostly every where else in Neopia, and you're telling me _**you**_ lost _**everything**_! What did you lose?!"

"_**My best friend**_!"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, something sort through her hand, the ball of energy ripping through the wall of the meeting room, leaving a hole right next to the door way.

…

_**(On the other side of the hallway door)**_

…

"By Fyora, what is happening in there?!"

The young light faerie stared at the hallway door, hearing their yells and cries of rage as she heard something loud crashing, her eyes widen. The library faerie, who was standing by the young light faerie's side, looked back towards the Faerieland Altador Cup team, taking her glasses off her face as she rubbed her face.

"My full apologizes, but Fyora can not speak with you guys right now, can we just do it tomorrow night?"

The captain of the team, Kakoni Worrill, shook her head at the library faerie, letting a sigh escape her lips.

"We would love to if we could, but we can not. Tomorrow we have to face Darigan and everyone keeps telling us that they've been doing an excellent job, so we need to train extra if we want to win. I'm so sorry again."

"Don't be, young ones, it will be Fyora who will be sorry for missing out on the great Faerieland team being here."

The team smiled at her, nodding their heads at the faerie before the captain of the team took a step forward, looking back at her team mates.

"We can hold of training for a few more hours though, Fyora wanted to tell us something and we shall wait for her words. Right, guys?"

"Of course we can wait!"

"Totally!"

"Yeah!"

"If it's for Fyora, sure!"

All of them gave off their own cheers, at the same time another crash was heard, a male cry being heard as the group stared towards the hallway door, mouths open in a gap.

"Are you sure we can't check on her? She sounds like she needs checking on…"

"Fyora told you not to, so my wise words would be to not to. Never disobey Fyora's orders, young one."

All eyes looked towards the library faerie, who was placing her glasses back on her face, eyeing the door that lead to the hallway. Fyora was the kindest faerie of all, even more kind than the soup faerie, but it was unwise to disobey her.

The oldest faerie in the room sighed, looking back towards the others with a fake smile, trying to start another conversation.

"Umm… I wanted to ask… Tandrak, Hale, and Fiorina, are they actually in a love triangle…?"

…

_**(Inside the meeting room)**_

…

There were now two holes in the wall, one on the left side of the door and one on the right side of the door. Both figures were rolling on the floor, one on top of another, throwing one punch after another at each other. Fyora was now on top, above to throw a punch to his face until the doctor punched her across the cheek before she could do anything, knocking her to the floor.

The muscular man got onto of her, one hand pinning her wrists up above her head as he snarled down towards her, her hands glowing a lavender shade.

"If I wasn't asked here to get captured, then what do you want?"

Her hands went in fists, shaking her head, wildly, trying to fight off his greater weight with her own weight, nothing else. He held her wrists loosely, knowing that if she wanted to kill him, she would have. And if she wasn't going to hurt him that badly, he wasn't going to hurt her that badly.

"I was going to ask you, if you wanted to… If you…"

She mumbled the words, stuttering her words also as he doctor pushed himself off her, standing up off the ground. His hand reached towards her hand, waiting for her to take his hand as she stared up at him, confused. Finally, after many long moments, she placed her hand into his hand, the male pulling her up and off the ground. Never letting go of her pale hand, he dragged her towards the table where the gifts were.

He pulled a chair out for her, waving a hand out in front of himself, letting a sigh escape his lips as she crossed her arms.

"Take the stupid seat and we can get over this quickly."

With a sigh, knowing he was right, she took the seat at the table, eyeing the gifts in front of her, looking away from the objects. As the doctor sat down, he pulled the top of the cider open, pouring a drink for her, then a drink for himself. As he slipped the glass cup into her hand, he let the grin cross his features, watching her every movement, thinking of something.

"What is with that smile?"

"I was just thinking about something…"

"…Huh?"

"When we were younger, back when we first came into this room, we thought this room was the most amazing room in the castle, we were foolish though. On that same day someone left alcohol out on the table, we had all of it…"

A chuckle left his lips.

"And you were so crazy that day, King Hacolan was so angry at us…"

The two shared a laugh, then quickly became quiet as they stared at each other, knowing where this topic was about to head off to. Placing their drinks in front of themselves, Fyora placed one hand on the cup, her other hand on top of her other hand, looking out the window. Sloth did the same, seeing the stars twinkling in the sky as he passed his companion a nod, fingers tracing the side of the cold drink.

"King Hacolan is why you are here, Sloth."

His scarlet eyes meet her lavender eyes, raising an eyebrow at her.

"He died many, many, even more many years ago… He died such a long time ago, Fyora, why would it be him that has brought me here…?"

"King Hacolan always loved you; he thought you were one of the greatest faeries that he had ever met…"

"He didn't live long enough to see me banished and lose my wings."

"If he did he would have still had hope for you, Frank, our king loved you. Hacolan, he always thought…"

Her words stopped, the male in front of her looked directly at her, wondering what she was about to say.

"He thought there would finally be a queen and king of Faerieland, he thought that you and I would be together and be the rulers of the land…"

Doctor Sloth opened his mouth in a gap to say something, but the queen wouldn't let him say a single word.

"That's not what this is about though; we shall not talk about it. King Hacolan always held a grand ball every few years, the ball was for couples, if you did not have companion with you, you could not get inside. He didn't make that rule; it has just been that way sense the first queen of Faerieland.

Anyway, I was reading his diary that he had, every queen and king must have one sense they were a prince or princess. In his diary he spoke of a pregnant, female Skeith coming with her husband, the two of them are probably the parents of Skarl and Hagan. A female Aisha and male Lupe coming together, the rulers over Lost Desert. There was even a male Lupe there who spoke of being the king of all pirates, that king was probably the father of Scarblade.

The grand ball is for all of those people who are known for something special, good or evil, it is a ball held for faeries and those of importance. This year I am changing it though, I am inviting all of the neopets in Neopia, those of true importance will be introduced first and what-not though."

"Why am I here, then?"

"In his diary, King Hacolan spoke of the young princess one day doing the ball, the day she would be queen. When she became queen, she would be the first one to dance out on the floor, and he wanted her to dance with one of the most glorious faeries of them all. He wanted that same male faerie to be by the side of the queen, to present those of importance at the ball."

"You can't be saying…"

"King Hacolan wanted you and I to be side by side at the grand ball, Frank, he wanted us to be together. He wanted you to present those of importance at the ball, he wanted you to dance with me, and he wanted you to do the first dance with me."

"_I_…"

Noticing his voice was cracking, he quickly coughed, loudly and obnoxiously, taking a swig of the cider before passing the woman in front of him a snarl. Fyora, almost shocked by his action, gazed at his in slight sadness as he pointed an index finger at her.

"A few things for you, _**doll**_… Back then when Hacolan was alive, I still had wings, I was your best friend, I was one of the only faeries that worked with science, and I was some of the nicest dung anyone had ever met. Now look at me, I have no wings, I was banished from this stupid land, and we're not best friends any more. Do you still think Hacolan would want me to present the ball now?"

"Yes."

The words left her pale lips so coolly, so smoothly that he could only stare at her in bewilderment, his mouth had fallen open. Sipping at her cider, she finally placed the drink down in front of her after long moments of sipping, giving him a soft smile.

"Frank, I know you hate me…"

"I don't hate you."

"Excuse me…?"

"I said, '_I don't hate you_'. Never have, and I never will. I want to destroy you, but I want to destroy everyone, so you're in the same boat as them. Truly, if I could kill you, I wouldn't, I know I wouldn't. Of course, if others ask, I'll tell them that I would kill you in a heart beat."

"I take those words into my heart, Frank. This will make my question easier, then. Will you go to the ball and present with me?"

"What? I didn't hear your question."

"Will you go to the ball and present with me?"

"Huh? Still can't hear you, doll."

"Frank Sloth, my old time best friend, the greatest scientist of all, will you go to the grand ball with me, queen Fyora, and do the first dance with me?"

He took a long, cool drink from the cider, the queen tapping her fingers, waiting for his answer, never looking away from him once. Finally, after the long drink, he looked her directly in the eyes, a stern, cold look on his features.

"I accept."

…To Be Continued…

888888

Please review! Tell me what you liked/disliked, what could be fixed/what you thought was great, and all that jazz.

That's it for now!!!

888888


	3. Do I Have To Have A Title?

88888888

Hello. I hope everyone is having a fantastic day.

So, I was going through my freakin' huge pile of E-mails, and I realized that I haven't done any of my fanfictions in a while. I've been busy with something else, and I just stopped my all of my fan fictions on here.

Well; I believe it's time to do another chapter to each of those stories!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do not, then I believe that sucks for you.

88888888

Title: Do I Have To Have A Title?

"We did horrible this year…"

"Horrible with what?"

Doctor Sloth questioned, raising an eyeridge as he leaned back in the chair on the two back legs, staring at Fyora as she read the daily-faerie paper. It had been a week sense their 'discussion', and Sloth had never been found in the past week. His workers didn't ask questions, her workers didn't ask questions, everything was all good.

"This year Faerieland lost the Altador Cup."

The doctor let a chuckle leave his lips, shrugging his shoulders with a calm look on his face.

"Hey, at least Faerieland didn't get last place."

"_We did get last place_."

A mocking laugh left his lips this time, a smug look on his features as he went back to all fours on the chair. When he noticed her glare, he coughed into his hand, still laughing under his breath, as he gave her a nod.

"Who won?"

"Krawk Island."

"Bah, they always get in the top list, those bastards. Let me guess, Darigan was second?"

"Nope, Shenkuu is second."

"What in Fyora's name…"

Never finishing his words, he grinned at her raised eyebrow, both of them smirking.

"That's how important you are, people say your name like that all the time. Anyway, what's Shenkuu?"

"A new place here, it's nothing truly special, but the neopets are different."

"Is that your sugar-coating way of saying the place sucks and everyone's crazy?"

"No."

The smirk on her face told another story though.

"…Maybe…"

She nervously coughed into her hand, closing the paper as her eyes glanced up towards the doctor's face, raising an eyebrow. She leaned over the side of the table, elbows resting on the table top as her hands were folded together. Sloth copied her movements, leaning over the side to look her straight in the eyes.

"We need to discuss the list of people that are coming to the ball."

"Okay, who do you want to come?"

As the question left his lips, a loud, thudding sound echoed through the meeting room, shaking the table. The queen had dropped two books on the table; one was a blood red color, while the other book was gold. With a swift movement, her hand had pushed the blood red book to the middle of the table and had already flipped it open to the first page. On top of the page in bold, black letters read…

'**Dr. Frank Sloth**'

"What is this?"

"This book is a copy of something called '**The Evil Denizens of Neopia**', I also have the heroes' version of the other denizens. I want both of us to go through each book and see who we should and should not invite."

"Can I already say someone who shouldn't come?"

"Of course, we are both partners in this, who?"

"The Space Faerie."

The queen passed him a dull look, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yes, I also remembered, queen has more say in this matter then villain. I say that the Space Faerie will come; all of the faeries have to come, if we want them too or not. By the way, the Space Faerie can really party, if she has one drink, she has to have fifty."

"Great, I'm going to deal with a drunken Space Faerie."

"Better than her trying to kill you."

"…Indeed."

"Now, let's start the planning…"

To Be Continued…

88888888

That was short, way to short.

Er… I'm feeling a bit lazy right now, so I'm okay with that.

Please review; tell me what was liked/disliked, what could be fixed and what was good with the chapter.

I hope you have a great day!

88888888


	4. You Are Invited

88888888

Going through my old stories and I realized that I didn't finish them, so I'm here to put up a new chapter.

If this chapter is short, forgive me, but I'm not fully sure where I was going with this story. So, let me start this chapter and see where it goes from here.

88888888

_**Title: You Are Invited **_

"_**Grrh**_! Leave me in peace, wretched fools!"

The dark faerie Jhudora raged at the top of her lungs as she floated towards her door, her scythe drawn out to attack whoever was at her doorstep. She flung the door open, eyes burning in anger as she scanned all around her dark cloud, noting that whoever had rung her doorbell could run fast. She glanced from left to right until she caught something on her door mat, grunting as she reached down to pick it up.

Vomiting in her mouth a little bit at the pink envelope, she used one of her long, purple nails to tare open the top of the object. Letting the envelope flew in the breeze, she dully scanned over the letter, barley reading it till she read two certain names on it. She read over it again, and again, until evil laughter laughed right out of her lips.

"Haha, this year I am so going to this!"

…

…

How the sun shinned on the beautiful Meridell land, lovely Illusen floating towards her glade's door, where someone had knocked. Opening the door with a smile, she caught no one, but did notice a black envelope on the ground. With a sigh of getting no guests, she quickly grinned as she reached down and grabbed the letter, heading inside her home once again.

She floated towards a large pot, throwing ingredients in it as she opened the letter, her eyes scanning over it with a soft smile. Suddenly, her smile faded away as she read the names, accidentally throwing a wrong ingredient in the pot. The pot exploded, covering her entire body black as her wide eyes on stared at the letter.

"Oh, by King Skarl, someone save us all…"

…

…

"Kass…"

His piercing eyes looked behind his back at the voice, raising an eyeridge at the fact that Lord Darigan was in his chamber. He silently growled to himself, not pleased to see that man that had brought him back to life and made him stay in this room. Turning around all the way, he took the letter that was in Darigan's hands, staring at him, coldly.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation to attend the grand ball; it's for both of us."

"If it's from Fyora, then I don't care."

"Read it and you will…"

The good lord mumbled as Kass grunted, but did so. He read over the scarlet letter with an annoyed look until he read the bottom of the page, mouth falling open at the names.

"Did your mouth fall open at the names?"

"Aye, but at least you did not fall to the floor."

…

…

"_Hmm_? What is this?"

King Jazan questioned upon his mighty throne as his knight delivered him a golden envelope, the knight only passing him the letter and strolling away. Queen Nabile leaned over her own throne to gaze over the letter, Nightsteed right by his best friend's side. His eyebrows rose high up on his forehead at the sight of the names, tilting his head to the side.

"My love, do you believe this is a joke?"

"Er… I really can't say, should we all attend? The letter is for all three of us."

"And miss something like this? What if it is true? We must go; this is a chance in a lifetime."

Nightsteed proclaimed as the king and queen nodded in agreement, though still staring at the paper in interest.

"My love, it's going to be quite difficult to pick out gifts for the both of them…"

…

…

"I raise your gummy dice for…"

Masila never finished her smooth words to Count Von Roo as an arrow was shot through his window, the arrow almost hitting Balthazar on the forehead. The were-Lupe snarled, angered at the fact that their poker game was ruined by some idiot shooting in the Count's home.

Captain Scarblade pulled the silver letter off the arrow, numbly reading over the letter as Count Von Roo tried looking over his shoulder. The captain snarled, pushing the Count off his chair as his sight caught the names on the list, dropping all of his cards right on the spot.

"Scarblade, what is it? Is it a threat or something?"

"Much more worse, I fear something bad has happened to our dear friend…"

He passed the letter to Masila, Balthazar and Count Von Roo looking over her shoulder, all three of them gasping at the names.

"H-How could this be?!"

"I do not know, Masila. There is one thing I know for sure though."

"What's that?"

"I have to go to the ball to see if this really true."

"Agreed. What if it is true? Our poor friend must have been tortured till death to do something like this."

…

…

"There, got him all tied up…"

The Space faerie happily said as Pant Devil was to a chair, glaring at the world. The Soup faerie hugged her friend, much happier now that her soup wasn't being stolen anymore. As soon as the two smiled a gust of wind blew a green and blue envelope into the room, the Space faerie reaching up and grabbing the letter, noticing that all of their names were on it, even Pant Devil.

"It's a letter for all of us, I wonder who it's from…"

She wondered, out loud, opening the letter to read it. As the two faeries read over the letter, Pant Devil was cutting the ropes with his nails, slowly escaping. His actions suddenly stopped at the look on both of their faces and without even warning, they both fainted at the spot.

Finally cutting the ropes lose; he floated towards the letter in the Space Faerie's hand, picking up to read it. After he read over the names he chuckled evilly to himself, leaving the room with the letter.

Not before he stole the Soup faerie's wooden spoon though.

…

…

'_**We request that you would grace us with your honor at the Grand Ball.**_

_**There will be neopets and faeries of glory that shall be there to celebrate this event.**_

_**We hope all shall attend this event with a smile and an open heart.**_

_**Awards will be presented to those that have done something unforgettable.**_

_**This event will be held on the Day of Giving, December 25, at Faerie Land's castle.**_

_**The Grand Ball will start at Sun down till mid-night.**_

_**The theme is A Single Night's Wish; the colors will be blue, silver, and white.**_

_**We hope that you can attend this glorious night.**_

_**With all love from,**_

_**Queen Fyora and Doctor Frank Sloth**_'

He grunted after he read the invitation for the seventh time in a row, only sitting in the chair with a miserable look on his face. Sloth looked over his wine glass to stare at Fyora, who sat across from him at the table with a smirk, growling at her. How smug she looked, he just wanted to choke her, even if he choked her that wouldn't take the look off her face though…

"Couldn't we have made this, I don't know, a little less disgusting?"

"Emotion is not disgusting, Frank."

"It is when it deals with kindness and love. 'With all love', 'a night's wish', how… _**Disgusting**_."

"Maybe to you, but this will make others happy. Hacolan would be proud of you dealing with something as disgusting as love."

"All I'm going to say is that if you find yourself dead after the grand ball is over, it wasn't my fault."

He smirked while she took a drink from her glass, the doctor staring at the lipstick marks she left on the side of the glass. Realizing he was staring, he growled again, eyes looking back down at the invitation. He didn't know why, but every time he read the letter over, he grew to like it more and more.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

8888888

That's it.

Review please, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz.

Have a great day!

88888888


	5. Night Of The Ball

88888888

This chapter might be a bit long, maybe, I'm not positive yet. I haven't even started it.

8888888

Title: _**Night Of The Ball**_

Walls of pink shimmered as hundreds of neopets and faeries walked through the silver gates that belonged to the Faerie castle. Everyone was in a rush to hurry up to get to the ball that thousands of others were already at, anxiously waiting for the queen and doctor to start the ball with a grand entrance. While everyone gathered in the glorious, beautifully done ball room, both Fyora and Sloth still were not there.

In her chamber Fyora merely sat on a wooden chair before her mirror, lavender hair in curls all around her gorgeous, pale face. A simple, blue gown with silver sparkles glimmering on it hugged her body, showing off every single curve. Her once lavender lips were now a rich scarlet, the library faerie giggling at the blush on her cheeks.

"You look lovely, your majesty. Never have I ever read a book that had a single queen or princess as lovely as you are tonight. Such elegance, such charm, my, oh my."

"If it pleases all the neopets, faeries, and my people to make myself beautiful for one night, then I shall. It is what they want, after all."

"My lady, there is no one else in here, you can tell me the truth that you want to impress Frank."

In the reflection of the mirror the library faerie caught the look of shock on her queen's features, but a few moments later her lips curled. Narrowing her eyes, her nose twitched in irrational, her gown wrinkling up with her slumped pose she gave. She stood up straight again, eyeing the mirror to gaze at the library faerie, who simply worn a silver dress.

"It's not like that… I just… You know… Rose, I think you better hurry up and get Doctor Sloth ready to tell him we're about to start everything soon. I want this night to be splendid for everyone here, my people need the best."

"…As you wish, my queen."

Bowing in respect, she departed from the room, leaving Fyora alone to her thoughts. Closing the door behind herself, she ran into a familiar chest, eyes wide as her glasses slipped to the rim of her nose. She gazed up at King Hagan's face, tilting her head to the side at his presence.

"You shouldn't be up here; you know the rules, King Hagan."

With a nod and a calm expression, his fingers pushed her glasses back up, gazing at the wooden doorway.

"I believe Queen Fyora would excuse my presence for being up here, there's no danger or any sort of dangerous behavior I would do that would make a hapless queen. If I'm guessing correctly, the queen is not ready?"

"Indeed, she's still busy with… Thoughts. Come, let's tell Frank… Ahem… Doctor Sloth that he has to get ready soon."

"I still believe she's gone in a bewilderment state for allowing him in her castle, let alone as her date."

"You know Fyora, how our mighty queen has things hidden in the very depths of her heart."

In another chamber down the hall, Frank was also sitting in a chair, gazing at himself in the mirror. A sudden sound of something cracking caught his attention, throwing himself out of the chair he once sat in. The latch on his window was now broken, his window being flung open, one large figure slipping through the window to get into the room. The doctor rolled up his sleeves, eyes glaring while he snarled a deadly snarl, hands in fists.

"Tonight's not the night for me to give mercy on you, you disgusting creature…"

"Do not attack, master! It's only I!"

"…Commander Garoo?"

Fully stepping into the room, a muscular, almost gray colored, Blumaroo bowed his head at his master, clad in entire armor. Two more figures slipped into the room through the window, both females. One was Ylana Skyfire, a blue Acara, who was in space armor, a top fighter none the least. Then there was Sophix by her side, a pink Aisha, wearing something that only looked like a purple swimsuit. She was the brightest or strongest, but her speed and charming looks had always caught Sloth's attention.

"Master, you look… Wow."

"Is that really you?"

"Sir, that's a different look for you."

Each warrior gave their comment while they gazed at their master, their mouths almost falling open at the unbelievable sight. There was Sloth before them, hands unflexing from his fist position and body standing all the way up. On his body there was a fine suit that was totally white, a silver rose clipped onto the front, his 'hair' slightly pushed back. He rose an eyeridge, snarling again as he strolled back towards his chair, simply sitting down.

"Shut up, you pitiful, useless minions of mine. I must wear this to please the queen; I must if I want what she has for me. Where the hell have you three been for the past year?"

"I was training in the Haunted Woods to learn dark magic, master."

"I was in Meridell learning the secrets of King Skarl's hidden treasure."

"I was in Jelly World."

Everyone turned their heads towards Sophix; all eyebrows raised high and strange looks on all of their faces at that moment. Garoo snarled, crossing his arms over his chest while Sloth rolled his eyes, unrolling his sleeves back down.

"Everyone knows that Jelly World isn't real, fool."

"That's what you think, but I ate jelly there at the giant jelly."

"Giant jelly, really, Sophix?"

"Doctor Sloth? Is everything alright in there?"

An alarmed look crossed the doctor's features, Sophix using her amazing speed to push the door closed before the library faerie could open it all the way. Sophix locked the door, everyone in the room still as night, waiting for the doctor to say something.

"Ahem… Sorry, I was… Changing. What do you want, you vial woman?"

"Queen Fyora merely wanted me to tell you that the ball shall start soon."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, let me have peace for now before this wretched day starts."

"Very well."

When he heard the sound of her heels clipping down the hallway he let a sigh leave his lips, pinching the rim of his nose in annoyance. He glared up at his greatest and most worthy minions, letting another sigh leave his lips for a yell wouldn't leave his throat.

"Why are you three here?"

"When we read one of the invitations we found we thought you were captured, but later on we realized that you weren't. Sophix came up with a plan, a wonderful plan, sir. She reminded us that everyone would be at the ball, including Fyora and her stupid guards.

The Hidden Tower, which she found the exact coordinates too, is now under guarded on this day. We could steal everything in the tower and it would be right under their noses, then we can leave after the ball is almost over. I think the queen will cry her eyes out when she finds out that everything was taken from her!"

Frank blinked once, then twice, then finally he gazed over at Sophix. She was twirling a piece of her long, white hair, dazed out of her mind. When she noticed Sloth gazing at her she waved, a childish smile on her lovely features.

"**YOU** made up that plan?"

"Oh, yes, I did."

"Maybe going to Jelly World was the best decision you've ever made."

Garoo and Ylana snickered to themselves, earning a deadly glare from Sloth that sent a shiver down their very souls. Sloth pushed himself up and off the chair, heading towards the door and unlocking it. Even though he unlocked it all he did was stand there, thinking to himself. Finally, he gazed over his shoulder, trying his best to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I…"

"Yes, master?"

"If you do this plan, just don't bring me along with you fools. Every single item you steal from this pitiful castle will not go into my hands; you can have every single item. Make sure you fools don't get caught, you'll be punished ten times worse by Fyora then I would ever do."

"You want nothing at all, sir? Not a single item?! Why?!"

"Reasons, that's why. Do not question my authority, you disgrace. Just… It's hard to explain, I have to deal with the ball before the queen gets suspicious. Make sure you idiots don't get caught, if you must, come back for me and wait in my room. Don't get caught, don't let anyone know you're here, and don't hurt a single faerie in the castle."

His gaze was hard and cold, snarling while he opened his mouth to simply growl…

"If you touch the queen at all, I'll make sure you three pay with your lives."

He sneered, opening the door then closing it behind himself, the sound of his own footsteps being heard down the hallway. The three figures stared at the door, waiting for a few moments for their master to walk into the room and announce that Fyora had brainwashed him, but it never happened. Ylana gazed over at her two companions, raising an eyebrow.

"What should we do?"

"We're going to the Hidden Tower and stealing everything, that's what we're doing. Our master must have been brainwashed or held captured to say such crazy things, we'll come back to save him. For now let's head off to the Hidden Tower and start our treasure hunt."

With that the three climbed out of the window, leaving not a single trace of their presence being there in Sloth's chamber.

Or, so they thought.

…

_**(Ballroom, front row in front of the two rows of stairs.)**_

…

"I hope nothing happened to Fyora."

Illusen spoke up, worry on her features while Jeran kissed her cheek, softly grinning. Illusen wore blue while Jeran had picked pure silver armor for the event. Nabile and Jazan were by their side, both in rich clothes of majestic silver, Nabile shrugging a shoulder.

"I don't think Sloth did anything to her, at least I don't think so."

Not far away, a white clad Kanrik huffed at her answer, Hannah passing her date a nod. The Leader of the Thieves grinned evilly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Do you really think that? Please, a villain never changes his ways."

"Some do, I even have proof, me."

Before Kanrik even knew it Jazan slipped his sword through Kanrik's suit pants' pocket, ripping it open to revile a bag of neopoints. Jazan only rolled his eyes as the tip of his sword ripped through the top of the bag, only letting go when Jazan's hand grabbed onto the scarlet bag. Both Kanrik and Jeran smirked at the king, watching as he placed the bag of neopoints into his pants' pocket.

"Don't steal my own neopoints, next time I might just have to kill you."

"For an old guy you're really sly."

"Kanrik!"

Hannah hissed, punching her date in the arm while he grinned down at her. The once loud room filled with silence as everyone gazed before themselves, all eyes on the stairs. On the left row of stairs there was a figure dressed in all white, the figure to high up to see. On the right row of stairs there was a figure wearing a blue gown, shimmering with each step she took, too far away to see her face.

"Presenting us with their gracious honor is Queen Fyora and Frank Sloth!"

"_That's doctor to you_…"

Sloth mumbled under his breath, making sure he looked pleasant on the eyes. His eyes averted towards the row of stairs that Fyora was strolling down, his breath getting caught in his throat. Her gaze fell towards his sight, the queen's heart beating rapidly at the sight of the charming doctor. They never turned their heads away from each other, all eyes on them, but their eyes only on each other.

"They grace us with their presence to neopets all around Neopia to show their love and care for each and every single one of you…"

The more the speaker spoke the more Sloth deepened his thoughts on the queen, a bittersweet taste filling his mouth. Finally, when they were at the last steps, the doctor did something unexpected. His hand rose out towards the queen, a gesture of charm and elegance. She placed her hand in his, a few people in the crowd booed, by the boos weren't heard over the cheers.

Jazan smirked at Kanrik, taking a single drink out of his wine glass.

…

_**(Back at the Hidden Tower, few minutes later)**_

…

"Look at all of this stuff!"

Sophix happily cried while she played with the Queen Faerie doll, giggling away. Ylana was rubbing Glittery Faerie Dust on her cheeks, smirking as a sudden spark of energy ran through her body. Even Garoo was enjoying himself, looking over a sparkling apple with interest and mockery.

"Stupid apple, it's not everlasting."

He took a bite out of it to illustrate his point, but as soon as the bite was gone it grew back. He blinked a few times, until he placed the apple into a black bag. The others laughed away, Garoo snarling as he gazed at them with disgust.

"We need to hurry up, someone could catch us."

"Oh hush, we have plenty of hours before the ball is over, we'll be fine. Come over here and look at these items, they're really cool!"

Nodding to himself and accepting this answer, he headed with the other two women to see everything else.

…

_**(One hour later, back in the ball room)**_

…

"How do you like my gift?"

Jhudora asked with an evil grin spreading on her face, a laughing Scarblade right by her side, the captain trying his best to stop laughing. Everyone in the room was roaring with laughter as Frank only stared at the gifts in his hands, even his own date laughing away. Finally, after long moments of staring in bewilderment, he laughed himself, shaking his head as the laughter kept rolling away from his own lips.

"Who knew that had a plushie made after me?"

The crowd laughed even louder when he made that comment, placing the plushie Sloth in the large pile with the rest of the gifts. They had been opening gifts for the past hour; mostly all of their gifts gag gifts, only maybe one or two a bit serious. From things like a Sloth backpack to a Fyora apple, they had just laughed and joked away the entire time. It might have been a terrible feeling, but being here made Sloth, dare I say…

Happy.

"Now presenting King Kelpbeard and his date, Rain."

Before their eyes Frank and Fyora gazed on as King Kelpbeard himself came before their throne, the king wiping happy laughter tears from his eyes. The Rainbow Fountain Faerie, Rain, was by his side, both once water figures now on two legs. It had been a potion that Fyora had delivered them before they came to the grand ball, just to make sure they would come.

Rain extended her hands out towards Fyora, the queen happily nodding her head and accepting the present from the faerie. Opening the box, she giggled as she pulled the rainbow rose out of the box, every single petal a different color than the other. King Kelpbeard leaned over and draped something over Sloth's head, a seaweed Maraquan necklace now around his neck.

"The rose is to signify the beauty and rarity that you are, Queen Fyora. Sloth, the necklace is supposed to signify the acceptance that Maraqua has given you. The necklace allows you to breath underwater, meaning you can visit us whenever you want too. All of us in Maraqua are glad that you've changed your ways."

"Everyone in Neopia is glad for the change."

Jeran spoke up, raising his wine glass up as the entire crowd copied his movements, all of the glasses now raised in the room. Fyora reached over and grabbed two wine glasses, raising her glass high up while she pass Sloth his own glass. Hesitantly, he raised his glass up, the crowd giving off their cheers.

After that moment Sloth reached over and gave Fyora a gift that was addressed to her, the queen opening it with the doctor leaning over her shoulder. At the sight of the gift Fyora busted out laughing, though Sloth was unpleased at the sight of the gift. He moaned, rubbing his hand over his face while rolling his eyes.

"Alright, who's the one that gave Fyora the 'Dr. Sloth Flower Bouquet'?"

…

_**(Back at the Hidden Tower, one hour later.)**_

… 

"Arrg!"

Sophix laughed as she swung the pirate hat around, flipping a platinum dubloon coin in the air, then catching it with her hand. Garoo was staring at a rainbow swirling object, mesmerized by the object, while Ylana dressed up a Snow Faerie doll.

They kept placing things in different bags, every time a bag was full they would through it outside the window into the spaceship. They had taken hundreds of items already, but thye still weren't done from robbing the queen, not even close.

"We might have finally done something successful without our master's help."

"For once, I hope he's alright with those fools at the ball. What if they're hurting him?"

"He can handle it, he's a tough guy, and nothing they can do will break him down."

…

_**(Back at the ball room, two hours later.)**_

… 

"…_This is ridiculous_…"

"_It's just a dance, you'll be fine._"

"_In front of all of these fools, though? I can't even dance!_"

He hissed, barley above a whisper while the two figures positioned themselves on the dancing floor, getting ready to take the first dance. One of his hands was on her shoulder while his other hand took her hip, never missing the rich blush on her cheeks. Ignore all of the pair of eyes on them; a smirk crossed his lips, his fake cough catching the queen's attention.

"_I never did get to tell you that you looked lovely tonight, too bad that you're still a pitiful faerie_…"

He whispered to her and only to her, Fyora letting a soft smile cross her features. The music finally started playing, the queen taking a step back, her date following her movements soon after. Each step they took was like they were one, surprising Frank to the very core.

"_For a villain that's crazy enough to try to take over Neopia, you look handsome yourself_."

She commented back, neither of the two figures noticing that all of the others were now dancing, feeling like they were the only two in the room. She leaned against him a bit more, never missing the slight scarlet that crossed his muscular cheeks. It was nice to see him acting like his younger self, laughing and blushing.

Her eyes scanned his form, thinking about the cloak he usually wore, wondering about what he had planned up his sleeves this time. She narrowed her eyes, the doctor noticing this with a snarl, wondering to himself what made her mood so bitter.

"_Smile, I'm doing this for you and only you, wretched faerie_."

With that comment she gently smiled, taking a step forward while Frank did the same, both bumping into each other, to the amusement of the other kings and queens watching.

…

_**(One hour later, Hidden Tower)**_

…

"We have to put everything away and hurry, the ball only has an hour left."

Garoo said while both he and Ylana threw tons of black bags into the opened ship, grunting with each heavy bag they threw. They took mostly everything, from the dolls to the swords even to the faerie dust, everything was now in their ship.

Sophix was getting the rest of the items, until something caught her attention. It looked like a normal Bagguss was on the table top, her fingers tracing over the object. She tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a piece of string on it. Finger-tips gripping the string, Garoo turned his head as his mouth fell opened at the sight.

It was no ordinary Bagguss, it was a Bagguss Bomb.

"I wonder what happens when I pull this…"

"Don't pull the string!"

It was too late when he said he warning, she had pulled the string out of the Bagguss.

…

_**(Back at the ball room, few moments later)**_

…

"It's nice to see a change in you, Doctor Sloth."

"_Hmm_?"

The doctor questioned the queen as he swung the woman under his arm, twirling her around while others either watched on or danced to themselves. For the past hour of pure dancing there were many eyes on the two figures, but neither figure didn't notice. It was probably about eleven at night, from what Sloth was predicting about the night sky and some of the tired faces. A speaker was announcing something in the background about who won the next medal for doing something unforgettable.

"From trying to take over Neopia too dancing with the faerie queen at the grand ball, you've really changed these past few days. If you keep this up maybe we can find a way to gain your wings back and hopefully you won't be banished from nearly everywhere. Maraqua has accepted you back, maybe others can."

He lost a footing in his step; falling against her while he choked on his own breath at her answer. It had never occurred to him that everyone would accept him back if he just changed even a little bit, If King Kelpbeard had accepted him back with a warm gift, what's to say that others wouldn't? Hundreds of kings, queens, and neopets from all over Neopia had joked around with him for the past few hours, not even scared of him.

Would it be worth it though? To come back to Faerieworld to start a new life, to start things new, would it even be worth it to stop being cruel? To stop taking over Neopia and live with wings again…

"What do you say to my offer, Frank? Will you join us again or will you remain as Doctor Sloth the evil?"

"Fyora, I…"

His words never finished as the walls shook all around them, many people falling to the ground, the doctor holding the queen upwards from falling. Sloth glanced anxiously around the enormous room, some pieces of the ceiling breaking off and falling to the floor. Fyora didn't even gaze around her own castle; instead she only kept her fear filled, wide eyes on Sloth. The doctor looked down at her, realizing what she was thinking, a shocked expression crossing his features.

"You betrayer, how could you?"

"Fyora, I didn't… This isn't my…"

The queen pushed him away before he could utter another word, just in time as one of the walls broke down to the ball room. Cries and screams left everyone as a medium sized spaceship flung itself into the room, heading straight towards the doctor. Ylana was flying the ship while Garoo and Sophix were fighting off Fyora's guards.

No matter who tried to stop them, they never succeed. Garoo would only throw a Slumberberry Potion at them, automatically making them fall asleep. Sophix would use the Fire and Ice Blade to either burn down tables or freeze neopets, no on being able to stop them. Sloth only stood there, the shock too great to surpass at a moment like this.

Garoo reached his hand out to grab his master, grabbing the shoulder of his white suit and pulling him up towards the ship with all of them. The silver, clip on rose fell off his suit, landing directly before Fyora's feet as the group flew away. Sloth didn't utter a sound, not even a single word, only staring back at the queen and the horror on everyone's faces.

"Queen Fyora…?"

King Skarl questioned to the queen, who bent down to pick up the fake rose, her lovely eyes only staring at the rose with an emotionless face. The queen never answered his question, only heading up stairs with the other kings and queens following behind her, all of the neopets staying behind. After many turns, a secret passage way, and a few other turns, everyone could only gasp at the sight.

"How could this happen?"

Lord Darigan questioned out loud, the same question everyone was thinking as the queens and kings gazed on into the Hidden Tower with broken hearts. Everything was in ruins and broken in pieces, not a single item was left in the tower. All of the dolls, potions, weapons, everything was gone and the thieves didn't leave Fyora a single piece of her items. All they left her was a Hidden Tower in ruins and burnt walls.

She was emotionless for long moments, not uttering a single word while she stared at the mess that was once her most prized possessions. Finally, after long moments of silence, she fell to her knees and did something that no one had ever seen her do. Even if the purest of evil saw what she had done they would even fall to their own knees and do the same.

She cried.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

That's it, thanks for reading.

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	6. The Words That We Do Not Say

88888888

…

88888888

Title: _**The Words Our Eyes Speak**_

"That's only the beginning of the plan, for then afterwards… Sir, are you listening?"

Garoo questioned his master, who was gazing out the window of his mighty spaceship, tossing the everlasting apple from one hand to another. Ylana frowned at the sight of their distraught boss, Doctor Sloth only gazing out the window to stare at Neopia. Ever sense they had taken him back from Faerieland he had seemed so… Empty, like there had been something worth wild in Faerieland that wasn't here.

"Can I have a raise?"

"_Hmm_? Yes, yes, sounds just terrible, do that…"

He numbly replied, his mind absent at the moment, only making Ylana tilted her head to the side. She gazed over at Sophix, who only shrugged her shoulders at her companion. Though scared of what was going to happen, Ylana slammed her hands on his desk, the doctor blinking a few times out of his thoughts. His eyes looked towards her, raising an eyeridge, placing a fake snarl on his features.

"Weren't you supposed to tell me the new plan of taking over Neopia?"

"We were, but you only ignored us, sir."

"…If it wasn't for the fact that the plan was so stupid, I would have listened."

"Did we not do something right, sir? We stole everything from the Hidden Tower, saved you from Fyora's clutches, and have given you all the rare items you could possibly want. What is it that we have done?"

He was silent for a few moments, just glaring at him, hands closed together in an embrace. Finally, after long moments of pure silence, he gave off a sigh. He glaring eyes narrowed, something else in his scarlet eyes other than rage, something that his servants did not understand.

"…You three have actually done something _**right**_ for once, it wasn't you three exactly. For once you plan actually worked, to my shock, I didn't think you fools could do something right."

"If it is not us, then what is it?"

Sloth glanced back up at the blue Acara, silently admitting to himself that he improved her boldness, knowing that most wouldn't be brave enough to have a discussion with him. He turned his head to look back outside his window, staring down at Neopia, none of his workers actually knowing what he was truly staring at. He kept his eyes Faerieland, letting the dread in his heart take over, finally opening his mouth to answer…

"It's the fact that I've finally realized who the true fool is."

…

_**(Faerieland, Council Room, seven days after attack)**_

…

"Hunt him down!"

"Make him suffer!"

"Lock him up!"

Fyora placed her index finger against one of her temples, listening to the cries and yells that kings and queens gave off in the council room. For the past seven days the queens and kings had been arguing with each other about what should happen to the doctor. Queen Fyora had spoken not a single word about the matter, her thoughts already driving her insane. Her heart already broken in hundreds of pieces.

Mind, her _**MIND **_broken in hundreds of pieces. No heart, just mind.

"Enough!"

Her voice was louder than all of their cries, each voice hushing while all eyes were now on her. She leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temple, raising her eyebrow at the crowd. Softly smiling, she nodded her head, remembering that they were all arguing over her sake and well being.

"I understand that all of you are worried about the Hidden Tower and I, but worry not. We shall find the items and bring them to justice, but at a later time. For now, all of you just return home, your people must need you more than ever that Fr… Doctor Sloth is now back and ready for action. I will need someone to report to the Space Faerie that an old acquaintance of hers has returned."

Without asking a single question everyone left, everyone except Queen Nabile and King Jazan. The queen placed a hoof on the faerie queen's shoulder while Jazan gave her a bow in a gesture of apology, both king and queen staring at her. Through sorrow and grief she still smiled, only gazing on as Nabile tilted her head, an angered expression on Jazan's features.

"We do not want fake smiles, Fyora, only for your true self."

The sigh she gave off almost made Jazan grin, but he did not.

"You two should head off, I believe your home is waiting for you as well. I cannot have you two not being at your home for much longer, everyone must be waiting for your arrival. You two may be the only ones who could protect the other neopets from Doctor Sloth."

"You majesty, if I am place in my opinion, I must say that Doctor Sloth seems to not be any sort of harm."

"Jazan!"

Nabile hissed, her husband passing her a mere shrug, shaking his head. He waited for Fyora to argue with him, to make him leave, to do anything along those lines. Instead, she simply nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. She stood up from her chair, heading towards the window that over looked the night sky. Reaching her destination, she gazed upwards, both Nabile and Jazan knowing what she was staring at.

"I do not believe he is either, but he's a betrayer none the less. We cannot trust betrayers at this time in our lives, we must fight them. Warn your people of his attack and help get them ready in case Neopia is to be attacked, again."

"Would you like us to everyone about the Hidden Tower?"

"No, inform the other kings and queens that the Hidden Tower must be kept a secret."

"Yes, your majesty. We will also find a way to report to the Space Faerie of Doctor Sloth's return."

"Very well, thank you, have a wonderful day, and happy new year."

"Happy new year to you too, Queen Fyora."

Nabile answered for both her and her husband as the two left the room, Queen Fyora never turning her head to watch them leave. The door closed behind the queen and king, but it wasn't because of either of them closing the door. A large, mighty figure walked towards Fyora, the queen ne ver gazing over at the figure.

"Jazan, I believe your wife is waiting… _**Hmph**_!"

Her sentence was cut short with a large, furry hand covered her mouth, the blade of a dagger gently cutting a thin slice into her throat. Blood trickled down her neck as her eyes gazed upwards at the figure, fear taking over her entire body. The Lupe only grinned down at her while another Lupe with a scar over his eye clipped a golden bracelet around one of her wrists.

"Ahoy, queenie. You remember me, Captain Scarblade, and my welcoming friend who's hugging you with love, Balthazar. You see this bracelet around you wrist, well… You can feel the bracelet, if you look down you'll cut your throat open, which is fine by me. I really don't think you want too, though. Anyway, this beautiful bracelet right here keeps you from using your powers, so we can do whatever we want with you."

Another figure appeared before her sight, Fyora growling deep in her throat. Masila only grinned at her, tilting her head back towards Balthazar's chest, glaring down at the queen.

"Tell us what you did with Sloth; we know you have him captured."

Lavender eyes widen, gazing up at the Acara in confusion, not believing her sentence. The female snarled, her nails clawing against Fyora's cheek, leaving claw marks along the line of her cheek.

"Fine, don't say a single word; we'll just make you talk…"

With that the three escaped through the window, not a single faerie knowing that their queen had been taken from their hands that night.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	7. I Demand You

88888888

Sorry that's been a while!

I could give you thirty lies about being busy and all that jazz, but truthfully, I was just being lazy. :) In this chapter things will be different then what Neopets did, like where certain places are and what-not. It fits better with the story so… Leave me alone. I also made up a random last name for Fyora, sense the Brain Tree always says everyone's last name and date of birth I made up a last name.

So, let me start and I hope you enjoy this chapter…

88888888

Title: _**I Demand You**_

*One day later, in a space ship floating along Kreludor*

"Find her."

He simply replied at the new found news he was given while all of the other villains on the ship either widen their eyes or mouths dropped open. They were going to argue until a snarl crossed the doctor's features, eyes a deadly shade of scarlet. His hand slammed against his metal desk, everyone wincing at the obnoxious and rather painful 'thud' he gave off.

All of them had come here because they thought the news would please him, not anger him even more than usual. She had captured him, tortured him, and made him go to the ball, why did he want to find her?

"Sir, you want us to find Fyora? Why?"

"…Why? _**Why**_?!"

The dark faerie who asked the question screamed while ducking just in time for the Jhudora doll to barley miss her head. How the doctor growled, his hand reaching for a glass potion bottle on his desk that his minions had also stolen from Fyora. He evilly grinned when everyone ducked as the tips of his fingers brushed up against the glass edge of the bottle.

At least they knew to fear him.

"Why do I want Fyora? Only an idiot would ask such a question."

Mocking her, he started grabbing some Hidden Tower items that his men had stolen for 'him', placing a few bottles into one of his cloak pockets. Sloth pondered to himself what he was truly going to say to every single villain in the room. Each of them were from different parts of Neopia, some with stories following their names, some with superheroes following them, they were known well all around.

How could he- Doctor Frank Sloth, the most feared villain of all around Neopia by both heroes and villains- Tell them that he just wanted to find her because it hurt without her? That some part of his soul was aching without her, like all his years of wrong-doing had finally caught up with him. That maybe he wanted to take Fyora up on her offer and become a faerie again.

Hell, that didn't sound manly at all.

"If we don't have Fyora… We don't have a fight."

"…Huh?"

"Without Fyora, how will those pathetic faeries and neopets keep going on without their _precious_ queen by their side? That wretched queen was the real battle, unlike those other idiots. She was the fight in everyone, the real challenge; no one could match her skills… No one."

He smoothly replied, placing a few more items into the other large cloak pocket. The others stayed in silence, gazing on as their master collected items for the trip he was going to make. Sloth glanced over his shoulder, typing something into the computer, opening his mouth to add to his last part…

"I'm the kind of villain who likes a fight though. Maybe all of you like the situation to be easy, but I would rather prove my skills."

That was like a bullet through the heart.

"Oh, yes… And thank you to whoever left the where 'bouts of Fyora on this piece of paper by my desk, here's wise words to whoever did that… If you don't want someone figuring out something, don't write to down on a piece of paper. That, and if you ever come by my desk again, I'll feed you to my pets."

With that he crumpled the piece of paper up in a ball and flung it over his shoulder, glancing over his shoulder to glare at a shivering Ixi, knowing it was him who had been by his desk. The doctor stayed silent in his own world while the others murmured words of discomfort and rage.

Sloth printed out the paper of directions and folded it up, placing the paper in his hip pocket, away form the weapons. He headed towards the metallic doors, ready to head off in a space-pod until a certain dark faerie stood in his path, stopping him, challenging him.

"Why do you really want to find her, huh? You love her or something, Slothy?

Jhudora didn't even have time to scream when his mighty hand wrapped around her throat, pinning her against the cold, metal doors. His grip tightened around her throat that seemed so frail, eyes now burning a deep crimson as she choked under him. No one uttered a sound as her facial features changed colors, the doctor only saw red as the dark faerie's life almost slipped from her grasp.

Finally, his hand unlatched from her throat, the faerie tumbling to the metallic flooring while harsh breaths raged through her entire body. All eyes were on them, just staring in fear as Sloth snarled down at her, seeming taller than usual. She glared up at him, coughing as her hands glowed a dangerous emerald, but all he did was smirk at her.

"You really don't want to go there, I promise you, you won't win. I just proved that before your so called 'friends'."

The hate on her features only multiplied by ten after his words.

"You just don't want me to find her for the fact that you believe you could try to take over Faerieland with her presence gone. You need to get it through your thick skull that Fyora wasn't the one who stopped you, it was just you. Realize that you're just a weak, pathetic, little pixie who will never rule because of only yourself, no one else…

If you **ever** stand in my way again and I promise you, I won't feed you to my pets, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

With that he was gone through the sliding doors, leaving everyone to their own fearful thoughts, Ylana helping Jhudora off the ground. Ylana passed her a disgusted look, everyone knowing every well that she should have just gotten out of the doctor's way. She glanced at the group after helping the faerie up, sweat droplets beating off her forehead as she opened her mouth to gently whisper loud enough…

"He didn't say that he didn't love her."

…

_**(Some-where else)**_

…

"Don't worry Fyora, you'll be nice and cozy here."

A voice mocked as the laughter roared through the room, the queen watching in slight horror as the door to her prison was closed and locked. Her lavender eyes scanned around the area, metallic walls towering over her, like even the room was mocking her. The ground was as cold as ice, the edges of her once gorgeous silver dress ripped and ruined. If she said they had treated her like a queen, well…

That would just be a filthy lie.

She felt disgust, from her dress being in pieces to the grotesque feeling of not changing her clothes in a long time. She had taken showers and cleaned herself up, but a certain place in her heart did not want to get out of the silver dress. Fyora glared at the door, flickering her fingers behind her back, hands tied with simple rope. A sigh escaped her lips at the fact that her powers weren't working; she was just a normal faerie now.

By Neopia, she wasn't even a faerie… She was just a human.

A smirk crossed her stern face, gently slipping one of her hands out of the rope, thinking to herself that they were bad at tying people up. It was pure luck that they hadn't done a few more knots than they should have her hands now free from the grasp of the rope. With weak hands she untied her ankles, feeling so weak without her powers, wishing someone would save her.

"Ha… I'm the one who needs saving…"

Bitterly she mumbled that to herself, freeing herself from the bondage as she pushed herself off the ground on wobbly legs. She took a step forward towards the door, body falling against the door, her weight to much for her to handle in her painful stage. Without her powers she only grew weaker and weaker, like the life in her soul was being slowly pulled out of her.

The queen gripped the bars on the window to hold herself up, gazing out the window, to see nothing but a long hallway. Not a single soul was around, what is she tried escaping? Who would stop her from getting out of here?

"Like I can escape… This bracelet won't let me…"

In self-pity she mumbled those words to herself, slipping to her knees as she came in contact with the cold ground again. She shouldn't even be here… She didn't even know where Frank was! Why did they capture her when she clearly didn't know where he was? This just wasn't fair…

Fyora stayed in the position for a few moments until she glared at nothing, pushing herself away from the door and back towards the wall. She shook her head as she pulled out a certain electronically item from her slipper that was made by Kreludor, it was something that she could keep in contact with the computers in Faerieland. With a nod she added the coordinate numbers that would find who she was trying to contact, a sigh leaving her lips.

"I will sit in my sorrow, I am a queen…"

It was as though she was wishing someone to tell her that and not have just herself saying it out loud, but she knew better than that. She was alone and if the worst came out possible, she may never be found and might d… D…

"You have reached coordinate numbers of… Fyora!"

The sight of Rose's face was one of the most relaxing sights Fyora had ever seen in the last few years of her life. The library faerie's face turned from pure joy to horror on the screen, the queen letting a weak smile cross her features. She probably looked awful, from her hair being a little messed-up to the fact that her skin was a deadly pale from not having her powers.

"Oh, by Faerieland… My queen, what have they done too you?"

"They have this bracelet around me that doesn't allow me to…"

Her words drifted off, no, she wasn't going to tell her closest friend about what they had done too her, not right now anyway. Taking away a faerie's powers is word than death to many and Fyora had to agree, but she wouldn't tell Rose about it. She needed saving right now, not someone to cry and pity over her.

"Don't worry about for now, right now I need you to get into the coordinates of my device and see if you can find my position of where I'm at."

"I'm on it."

On the screen Rose was looking down at her computer, typing non-stop as beeping sounds flew through the area, information being lodged into the computer. Behind her glasses the queen automatically knew that something was troubling her friend, but she was in too much of a foul mood to ask what her problem was,

"Fyora, there is something I found out yesterday when you were gone."

"Yes, Rose?"

"Fr… Doctor Sloth, ma'am, was not apart of the plan to steal the items from the Hidden Tower."

"…What?"

"Indeed, it is as I say it, Fyora. One of the light faeries was going over the camera footage that we placed in his room before the ball and we caught footage of everything that happened. His men had come into his room and believed that he was captured, but he would not go with them. Then when they told him their plan about the Hidden Tower he… Well, by some sort of magic he told them that he didn't want to be apart of it."

For the first time in a long time a real smile crossed her deadly pale features, tilting her head to the side to relax on her shoulder, There was at least some good news, Frank hadn't really betrayed them, but there was just so many other questions. For now the queen would be pleased with a little good news though, just even a little good news made everything better.

The cold look on Rose's face made Fyora's smile instantly disappear, lifting her head upwards with all her might as she rose her eyebrows all the way to the top of her forehead.

"What is it?"

"Y… Your coordinates cannot be detected, it says the communicator device is not in contact for the fact…"

"…For the fact?"

"That you were killed yesterday night."

…

_**(Two hours later, Haunted Woods)**_

…

"Why can you not just tell me where Fyora is?!"

In the foggy forest the raged cry escaped Doctor Sloth, hands in fists as he glared daggers upwards at the pair of red eyes belonging to the tree. All the Brain Tree did was smirk at the villain, shaking a branch at him like it was an arm, the fog dancing all around them. Eliv Thade was by the tree, head tilted to the side as sat on the Esophagor's head, much to his rage.

"I have done everything you wanted! I got him his food items, I answered your questions about Michael, I never finished his puzzles! What more do you want from me?"

"Temper, temper, Doctor Frank Sloth, born in…"

"We don't need to know my age; we all know that I'm old."

He hissed angrily, wishing that the Brain Tree was scared of him like his minions. Of course he wasn't though; all he did was place a smirk on his wood features and laughed every time Sloth became angry, like it was some joke. Growling, he pulled a bottle out of the inside of his cloak pocket, leaning forward to pass it too the old tree.

"Is this what you want, huh? Items? Do I need to get you food, too?"

The Brain Tree stretched an arm out and pushed the bottle away; shaking his head at the villain, brain flexing then unflexing, beating at a normal speed.

"All I want you to do is ask me what you want."

"I have been, you fool! I have! Then after I ask you say 'ask me in not a question form'! What does that mean, huh?"

"The way I said it- Ask me in a form that is not a question."

"By Neopia… How can I ask you something that isn't asking? That sounds like a stupid riddle, I hate riddles…"

"Yet you passed the hardest level of Eliv Thade's test…"

He sarcastically mumbled, earning a deadly glare from the doctor, who also took a seat on top of the Esophagor's head. The rock scrunched up his face but said nothing, munching on the pumpkin cookies that the doctor had delivered him. At the look of hatred the tree only laughed, branch waving in the air as he circled his hand in the fog.

"It must be awful for you to not be able to threaten me and get what you want, I know how your ways are, Doctor Frank Sloth…"

"Saying my entire name won't make me like you anymore than usual."

"You should be happy, I've giving you three questions to ask me, I could have just given you an item and told you to leave my sight."

"You have given me three questions that I cannot ask though because you will not let me ask them in asking form!"

His cry made a few petpets around the forest cry out, scared of the voice as Thade fell off his post on the Esophagor. The Esophagor smirked at the sight of the riddler on the ground, rubbing his butt from falling onto the floor. The doctor looked over at the fallen man, raising an eyeridge at him.

"You said if I passed your hardest test I could have a riddle to any question; tell me a riddle on a way to figure out the Brain Tree's riddle."

Before Thade could utter a sound the Brain Tree clapped his branches together, catching the attention of the doctor. The look on his face was stern; like he knew something dread that the doctor did not know, shaking his head at him.

"I advise you to save that riddle for later; it will be needed, for you have too many questions that I will not answer. Remember, you have three questions and a single riddle, use it wisely."

Sloth snarled, rolling his eyes, silently wishing to himself that he had just gone straight to the place where the piece of paper said she was at.

Something about the way the paper had been written, the way it was just laying by his desk was something the doctor didn't trust… He was an intelligent man and knew when something was up, so he had gone to the one being that he knew had all the answers and wouldn't lie to him.

The Brain Tree.

He had been going to him sense he was young teen, back when he had his wings and innocence. Even after he had tried taking over Neopia a few dozen times he still had gone to the Brain Tree, who had never lied to him once. He got the Esophagor food, answered the Brain Tree's questions, and then got the answers he wanted for that day. Sloth even remembered what the Brain Tree would say before he started every single mission to take over Neopia…

"_Today isn't the day; maybe you'll succeed tomorrow, or the next day, next week, next month, next year… Taking over Neopia will not be today though._"

He still tried his plan anyway and he always failed.

It seemed though that this time the Brain Tree wanted to make things difficult, the time when he just wanted to hurry along as fast as he could.

"Where is… No, that's a question… Why is… No, that's also a question… Ask a question in a form that isn't a question… Just tell me what this pathetic piece of paper means to me!"

"That piece of paper will bring you your death. Follow the directions on the paper it will lead you to Fungus Cave in Krawk Island, if you followed the directions correctly you will find yourself in the back of the cave with a missing head. There are neopets waiting for you, waiting to ambush you at this very moment, hundreds and hundreds of them waiting. That paper is just a trick; someone was planning on your following the directions and killing you."

He blinked once, then twice, thinking over what he had said, leaning back on the rock that he sat on. The Esophagor was about to make a comment to the doctor yelled out at the top of his lungs, scaring him to the very core. Eliv Thade jumped in the air as the Brain Tree only raised a non-existing eyebrow; he was already prepared for that reaction.

"**What**?! Those directions were fake?! Who would dare try to kill me?! I should pull them limb from limb and…"

With an exasperated sigh he brushed his 'hair' back, rubbing one of his temples with his hand, a headache clearly forming. His face fell into his palm, rolling his eyes as he relaxed every limb in his body, trying to think.

"I'll figure out who tried to do it to me later and send the Grundo Commander after them, for now I'm losing precious time. Ask a question in a form that isn't a question, which would be a demand… Great, know that I know, what else should I demand?"

"You're asking me what you should demand? I believe the only person who truly knows what you want is yourself, Doctor Frank Sloth. If you can demand your minions in an instant without a single thought I believe you could do it too me."

"…I **demand** you to tell me the exact directions of where Fyora is at."

"Demanding, aren't we?"

The glare he sent the Brain Tree made all the petpets, neopets, and even spirits trembling in fear. The tree gave off a heart filled laugh, amused by the doctor's look, already used to such looks.

"I have been in Neopia sense the beginning of time; you do not scare me as much as you believe. Fear is a state of mind and I fully believe that my mind is past that point. At this exact moment Fyora is located against the back wall in a prison that is located in the hangar level of the Virturpets Space Station, the same prison you were in the first time you were captured."

Frank knew the other piece of paper was fake and now he had to real directions to Fyora… He had one demand and one riddle left; he didn't really know what his demand should be though. There was hundreds… Billions of questions in his mind, questions that didn't deal with the situation.

'_I demand you to tell me if I will ever take over Neopia… I demand you to tell me a plan that is fool –proof that I can use to take over Neopia with… I demand you to tell me how to destroy the Space Faerie once and for all…_'

Yet, as those demands raced through his mind, he could only think of one simple demand.

"I demand you to tell me if Fyora is alright."

The Brain Tree passed him a stern look, a look that burned his core, his bones even cold from the look he was given. Frank silently thought to himself that if he had a look like that then maybe he would have just taken over Neopia by now by just looking at them.

"There are many answers to that demand that I will give you. In files and reports all around Neopia it is stated that the queen is already dead…"

For a single moment the other three thought that Frank's heart had stopped beating.

"…Someone has already hacked into files and placed that she is dead, but she is alive… In neopet standard she is alive. To a faerie's standard she is as good as dead, like Michael Ixi."

"What are you talking about? Dead to a faerie standard?"

"Have you not been a faerie for that long? She is dead to a faerie standard; she cannot use her powers and is unable to connect with them."

"How is that possible? **She** is the faerie queen; she is the one who **removes** powers!"

"I am answering your last demand; I cannot answer any other demands. If you do not locate Fyora Odette, queen of Faerieland, born in…"

"She's the same age as me!"

"Fine, fine… If you do not locate her in the next four hours then she will not be alright, she will be dead from the lack of connection with her magic. If you save her before three hours is up then you will save her wings, but if you do not save her before three hours then she will lose her wings. If you do not save her in the next four hours, she will die."

Sloth nodded, standing up from his post, ignoring the grunt the Esophagor gave him. He placed the bottle back into the pocket of his cloak, fingers brushing through his 'hair' as he stared at the ground, wishing that this entire event never happened. Deep inside the bark of the Brain Tree something twitched, feeling sorrow at the emotions the former villain was feeling. The Brain Tree knew of time that many did not even know existed, a time when Sloth had just been Frank, a time when he had been a good person…

A good faerie.

"I will make a deal with you, Doctor Frank Sloth."

"What? Do you have a way to make this entire situation from ever happening?"

"I am merely a tree, not a wizard. I can, however, give you a decision."

"That would be…?"

"You can either receive a riddle from Eliv Thade or from me."

"You."

He responded in a heart-beat, knowing very well that the Brain Tree knew things that even the brightest of all would not know. Eliv Thade huffed, sticking his tongue out at the tree, clearly angry at the fact that he lost favorites to a tree.

The Brain Tree only smirked, opening his mouth to give off one of the most important riddles he had ever given in his entire lifetime, a riddle that would tell the future of the Faerieland queen, of the greatest villain in Neopia, of the future of all the neopets in Neopia…

"Break and bend, take and lend, make and ache, all will be the same in the end."

"…What? That's it? That's not a true riddle, those are just words!"

"You're wasting your time, hurry and leave, Doctor Frank Sloth, before my riddle does not come true."

Though clearly raged he nodded, heading down the path through the fog and darkness to get back to his space-pod that he had landed. It wasn't until the shadow of the villain was gone that the Brain Tree looked over at the Esophagor, noticing the look of annoyance on his face. Eliv Thade also noticed, tilting his head to the side at the expression.

"Hawt?"

"…I think he gave me retired cookies."

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

I have NO idea where I was going with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it, none the less!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a great day!

88888888


	8. I Need A… Villain?

88888888

Hi!

Thanks for reviewing!

Bye!

88888888

_**Title: I Need A… Villain?**_

…

_**(Virtupets Station, Recreation Deck)**_

…

In the emptiness of space, a cloaked figure inside the Virtupets Space Station gazed around the area, looking over every single object, figure, and where each store was. The smell of marshmallow Grundos filled his senses, knowing that he was standing right in front of the Grundos Café. He could hear the cries of evil Fuzzles through the entire floor, knowing very well that his experiments were being used for some awful game.

"I'll deal with them later…"

The figure's deep voice rumbled, a snarl crossing over his green features, eyes narrowing down to see the watch on his green wrist. He growled, noticing the time, it had taken him two hours to get to the station. He only had one hour left before Fyora's wings would disappear and even though he knew that he had two more hours until she died, he just had to save her wings.

Unlike him, Fyora wouldn't live without her wings.

The pair of scarlet eyes looked around the area one last time, realizing that he had two more floor to go through before he would get to Fyora's prison. Right now he was in the Recreation Deck, he would need to get through the Supply Deck and then go through the Hangar area to find Fyora. All he needed to do was stay hidden and to have no one knew who he was.

If anyone found out, they would kill him in a heart-beat.

"I'm coming, Fyora…"

…

_**(Krawk Island, Fungus Cave)**_

…

Deep within the Fungus Cave a deep voice coughed, the echoing sound of his cough driving all of the pirates inside the cave insane. It was dark, cold, and damp, but they would wait till the end of time till a certain villainous scum would come into the cave. By the side of the cave stood an Ixi hidden by shadows, an evil grin on his features, sword high up in the air.

"I can't wait till o' Slothy gets here, cut off 'is head, I say."

"Aye, but what if he didn't follow the fake directions?"

"Oh, I 'no the o' fool did, I 'no he did."

The other hundreds of pirate neopets snickered away, their own blades ready for any sort of battle, all waiting for Sloth. They were all angry at him, for the fact that Sloth had ruined their plans and mocked them hundreds of times, it was time to get him back. Once and for all. So, the Ixi had placed the fake coordinates on Sloth's desk, the old fool believing that it was actually the real coordinates to Fyora's where 'bouts.

No one knew why he was trying to find Fyora, but they knew he wanted her, no less.

The sound of footsteps caught their ears, everyone preparing themselves as they prepared their blades, all ready for battle. The Ixi raised his sword as high as he could, waiting in silence for whoever it was to come into the cave and step in front of him. When the footsteps were so close that everyone thought it was their own minds was when they saw the shadowed figure's body.

The Ixi let his blade slash down without any mercy.

…

_**(In Fyora's prison, down in the Hangar floor)**_

…

The queen leaned up against the metallic door in silence, her mind filled a terrible headache, her entire body screaming with agonizing pain, and her legs locked in a certain position. Harsh breaths left her lips as her face grew even paler, the once pink cheeks now a deadly pale. Beautiful, lavender lips were now a pale pink, like her own mouth was trying to stop her body for breathing.

She tried moving her wings, but she couldn't feel them flutter. Fyora felt her entire body scream out as she tried using her wings, but she couldn't feel her wings. Her hands clutched tightly to the wall, deadly pale fingers trembling with the movements of her body. Finally, after long moments of awful fear, she finally turned her head around to gaze at her wings…

Once gorgeous and full pink and lavender wings were now a white color, her wings dimming around the edges, her lavender color now gone. Her trembling fingers touched her wings, but she couldn't feel anything as she touched her wings, a gasp leaving her lips. She had heard stories of what would happen when you would slowly lose your wings…

First the color would turn white, then you would be able to feel your wings, after that you entire body would experience excoriating pain, and finally your wings would disappear.

"I know the Space Faerie is coming, but I fear she won't come in… In…"

Her words drifted off as a sudden flash of white came into view, legs that were once locked were now breaking down and trembling. Before she knew it her entire body feel backwards, magic not helping her senses out anymore as she collided with the floor.

With once glance at the bracelet around her wrist, her eyes finally closed in pain and sorrow.

…

_**(Supply Deck)**_

…

The cloaked figure made another turn, finally in the Supply Deck. His scarlet eyes glanced over the area, smirking as he leaned up against the wall, trying to hide himself. It wasn't until he felt the body of another figure against his own was then he knew that both of them were falling. Without even realizing it, his hood was caught on the Lever of Doom, the entire hood pulling off.

The green figure had his face pressed up against the ground, too annoyed to realize what had just happened to his hood. Before he could even utter a sound a purple Grundo was helping him up, the neopets talking a hundred miles per hour, not understanding a word he said. When the green figure made eye-contact with the purple neopets, he saw the look of horror on the neopet's features.

"_S-S-S_…"

His green fingers reached upwards to touch his face, raging scarlet eyes looking over at where his hood was and seeing that his hood was right before his eyes. He finally realized that his hood had been pulled off by the lever when he had fallen. With a snarl he stood up with swift speed, noticing a certain Virtupets symbol on the Grundo's left shoulder. It was his own face on the neopet's shoulder, an 'X' mark going straight across his face.

He had been caught by someone who wasn't on his side, the opposite.

The Grundo was part of the resistance.

"Doctor Sloth!"

Before the Grundo could even act a blue, liquid coating was all over his face, automatically falling over on his side and falling asleep.

Doctor Sloth growled as his eyes caught the sight of other Grundos running towards him, his plan of so-called 'hiding' was now ruined. Without a single worry he pulled the Lever of Doom when the Grundos were getting close to him, bolting off before they could catch him. He didn't even glance over his shoulder as the Lever of Doom hit the neopets that were after Sloth.

He dodged the bullets that were aimed towards him, hands clinching in fists as he reached into his cloak pockets and pulled out a green object. Pulling the string off the Bagguss Bomb, he flung the object behind his shoulder, chuckling evilly as he heard a few cries being lifted up in the air.

The doctor slid down the stair railing that lead to the Hangar level, pulling out another bomb as his eyes glanced over his shoulder. When he saw the members of the resistance following him down the stairs he did the only thing that came into his mind, he threw the bomb on the metallic stairs.

In a few moments the stairs blew up in almost a pile of metal and dust, the smoke rushing forward and wrapping a black blanket around Sloth. Before he knew it Frank's body had been flung forward, body skidding across the metallic flooring of the last level of the space station.

He could taste the blood filling his mouth, the pain on the right side of his forehead, and the liquid going down his arm. All the doctor knew was that his bottom lip was bleeding, his forehead was going to be brushed, and he had cut his arm open.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was in a busy situation, he would have to admit that what he had just done was fun.

When he could finally feel all his limbs was when he lifted up his head to look over at the mess he had done, grinning evilly at the sight of the smoke and burning fire that had only begun its mighty destruction.

"And they think I can't do my own dirty work, those fools."

After glancing around the area he realized where he was, a sigh escaping his lips, the blood from his bottom lip trailing down to his chin. The smirk formed on his lips, brushing the running blood away with the back of his hand as he used his muscular arms to push himself up.

He was in the Hangar level, where Fyora's cell was.

"Don't lose your wings on me yet, I'm almost there…"

…

_**(Krawk Island)**_

…

The Ixi couldn't even utter a sound as his blade was caught in a large hand.

He stared up in horror as the face of Commander Garoo was looming before him, a stern expression filling his features. His muscular arm lifted the sword that Ixi held up in the air, resulting if lifting up both the Ixi and blade off the cave flooring. A look as cold as ice crossed his eyes, baring his teeth as he leaned over to the worry face of the frightened Ixi.

"No one betrays Master Sloth."

The other pirates in the cave roared with rage as they prepared their blades, angered at the fact that Commander Garoo was not the doctor himself. The hundreds of neopets ran towards the area Garoo was at, screaming and yelling out their battle cries. They came towards Garoo, blades up and prepared to attack without mercy…

Until the sight of guns and lasers caught their vision.

Quickly all the pirates halted at the sight of the hundreds of Sloth's minions that held guns and lasers, every single one of them pointing their weapons at the pirates. One by one, each pirate brought their blade down, realizing that their blades would not win against lasers. Garoo grinned smugly as he tossed the Ixi's body over towards the other pirates, the whole crowd falling over as they all collided together.

"When I said no one betrays Doctor Sloth, it means no one betrays him."

…

_**(Recreation Deck, after the explosion)**_

…

"Someone has just contacted me that the stairs to the Hangar level was just blown up!"

The Space Faerie's voice spoke up so the microchip in her ear could hear what she said, a look of devastation on her dark tan features. She watched in horror, along with slight anger, as the Grundos around her yelled to one another about what had just happened. They talked about a cloaked figure attacking the resistance, they spoke about the damage he had done, they yelled about the stairs he had blown up.

They whispered about Sloth being back and escaping their grasp.

"*Who has blown up the stairs, Space Faerie? Is Fyora alright?*"

The voice of the Library Faerie questioned inside her ear, the microchip in her ear was connected to Faerieland, where the Library Faerie and a group of other faeries were talking to her. A grimace crossed her face as her dark blue eyes looked around the area, waving her hand in the air to brush smoke out of her face.

Sloth would pay for this!

"I haven't found Fyora; I don't know what state she is in right now. For all we could know she could be…"

"*Don't even say it.*"

The harsh voice of the Library Faerie spoke up into her ear, the Space Faerie hearing the sound of sobbing women in the background. The faeries around the Library Faerie must have been crying over the fact that no one knew where Fyora was and that she could have been… She didn't want to think about it, not now. What she needed to do now was stop Sloth and save Fyora from whatever danger he was placing her in.

"Doctor Sloth has blown up the stairs."

"*Frank? Space Faerie, listen to me, Frank…*"

Before she could hear the rest of the words the transmission between the two faeries buzzed loudly, the transmission coming in and out at different times. The Space Faerie tilted her head as the tips of her fingers glowed a frightening blue, her magic flashing through and strengthening her body.

"What about Sloth?"

"*Sloth… Is… Bad…*"

"I know he's bad, you don't need to tell me."

"*No! Sloth… He's…*"

The rest of her words couldn't be heard over the transmission.

"What? What? Look, Library Faerie, I have to go! I know Sloth is dangerous and I'll stop him before he can harm Fyora! I have to go!"

Without even waiting a few seconds, the Space Faerie pulled the ear piece out of her ear and flung the object to the ground. Not even looking back over at the item she floated away with quick speed, heading through the smoke and fire to catch up with Sloth. As she left she didn't hear the last sentence that the Library Faerie had said…

"*Sloth is a good guy, he's on our side!*"

…

_**(In Fyora's Cell)**_

…

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of an explosion shaking up the entire space station.

The ground underneath her weak body tumbled and trembled, hands tightening up in balls of fists, trying to steady herself. Using her arms, the queen crawled towards the metallic door that seemed so far away. The tips of her fingers brushed against the bottom railing of the doorway, gritting her teeth as a click of pain thundered through her deadly pale fingers.

Her other hand reached forward to one of her temples, trembling fingers pressing against her forehead. Her lavender eyes closed in concentration, feeling the awful pain in her body, her blood rushing away, the horror dancing in her mind…

She could feel everything but her magic.

Fyora frowned as she tried again, not giving up on the lack of connection with her magic. A silly bracelet wasn't going to stop her mighty connection with her precious magic. She was Fyora Elizabeth Odette, she was the elegant, but fierce, Faerie Queen of Faerieland. She was the one who had saved Neopia from the clutches of evil countless times- Over at least a hundred.

_**No one was going to stop her from not knowing what was happening around her!**_

A single spark of magic flashed from her finger-tips and into her mind, thoughts blaring into a glorious white.

Then the images appeared in a flash.

She couldn't concentrate on just one thing, there was just too many- The image of a cloaked man came into view, he was hiding himself by the wall way. There were pirates in a cave, laughing and yelling to each other about 'the old fool will come'. Then there was the Space Faerie, yelling at someone that wasn't there. After that the image of the Library Faerie came into view, screaming something about 'on our side'. And finally there was the image of the cloaked man falling, his hood being pulled off by the lever…

It was Doctor Frank Sloth.

All her mind laid on now was him, how he had pulled the lever to stop a few Grundos from catching him. Then the doctor was sliding down the railing of stairs, pulling an object out of his pocket- It was a bomb! Without a single worry on his face he had thrown the bomb behind him, blowing the stairs up as his body was sent flying through the air. All she could see now as blood, bruises, and smoke from the fire behind him from his own doing. Then she heard what he had said to himself, almost like a pray…

"Don't lose your wings on me yet, I'm almost there…"

Like a warning, maybe also another fortunate pray, the words from the Brain Tree came into mind…

"Break and bend, take and lend, make and ache, all will be the same in the end."

The images faded away into a pit of blackness, her wings turning as white as snow, clearly fading away with each passing second. Before her fingers slipped from her temple and her body fell into a slumber, she gently whispered…

"Frank."

…

_**(Hangar Level)**_

…

"_Frank._"

His scarlet eyes looked madly around the entire area, hearing the elegant and sweet voice of the queen, knowing that it was her who had said his name. His name had been whispered so smoothly, so coolly, it reminded him of the first time she had said his name when they were teenagers. No other faerie, no… No other figure in Neopia had ever said his name like that, not that perfectly.

He knew that she was still alive and how some-how connected with her magic.

Sloth pushed himself upwards as his legs bolted down towards the same hallway that held all the cells, knowing very well where Fyora was. His covered arm came upwards as he covered his green face from smoke, hearing the roaring of the flames from where the stairs had once been. Through the smoke he ran though, until through the corner of his eye he caught the shadow image of another figure.

He ducked in time to miss the fist heading straight towards his head, his knee colliding with the stomach of the shadowed figure. Sloth snarled in rage as he felt muscular abs of the figure clinch, though the figure did not tumble all the way to the ground. Before he could throw another punch the person had moved, leaning up against the wall, away from Sloth's blows.

The doctor could see the fur on the figure, a dark blue, almost a black shade. His silver and black armor matched with the smoke, a grin forming on his teeth. With his fangs bared and tail shifting from side to side like a snake, he came forward to revile himself to the doctor's eyes. Sloth was never the sort of man to never have nothing to say, but all he did was stood there, standing.

"It's been a long time sense we've seen each other, my Lord."

"…Commander Gormos…"

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	9. The Betrayer Gets Betrayed

88888888

Hi-ya!

…

Bye-ya.

88888888

_**Title: The Betrayer Gets Betrayed**_

"I would like to believe that you're here to help me, but I'm going to guess that you aren't."

"You guessed right."

"Idiot."

In a wink of an eye a fist was flung towards Sloth's face, the doctor falling to the ground at the impact Gormos' fist had done to his face. The Kougra smirked at the fact the doctor had fallen to the ground so easily, noting to himself the bruise on the doctor's forehead and the line dried blood on his chin, trailing down from his lip. Good, hopefully someone had already beat Sloth a couple of times around.

"I had formed a plan when you had sent the invitations out for the Grand Ball, I automatically knew why you and Fyora were on the same flyer. I knew that you were doing this for her willingly, maybe out of want, or maybe you… _**Love**_ her, whatever the reason may be, I knew that you were doing this willingly. No one else did though.

I immediately thought of a plan, a plan that would finally take both you and Fyora down. In Jelly World I had met up with Sophix and helped her figure out a plan with the Hidden Tower, on the same day the ball was being held. I gave her the coordinates to where the Hidden Tower was hidden and she agreed happily to the plan, but I had to tell her the sad news that I couldn't attend the mission. I was busy with other plans."

Through his rant, Gormos didn't notice as Sloth's green hand slipped into his own pocket, fingers dangling over an object that was nestled right inside his pocket. One of his fingers slipped into the string hole that belonged to the Hidden Tower item.

"After your minions stole from the Hidden Tower I knew they would come and save you, those fools also thinking that you were being forced into that mess. Fyora would believe that you were the one who had betrayed her and all of the neopets in Neopia would be after you.

Then after I realized that you sent out letters to everyone, good and evil, I knew my plan would work perfectly. You see, unlike me, everyone else thought you were being forced to do the Grand Ball. I had sent out letters to Scarblade and Masila about how Fyora had made you join the good side, blackmailing you. I gave them the idea of capturing Fyora and placing her here in the Hangar level, where you had been captured the first time you were here."

"How did you make Fyora lose her powers?"

The doctor growled with rage flaring in his eyes, his ex-commander grinning at him as a mocking laugh left his furry lips.

"Ah-ha! You're smarter than I thought you were, I didn't know that you knew about Fyora losing her powers, I'm impressed. I have placed a bracelet on her wrist that enables her to connect with her magic; in a short time she should be hopefully losing her wings."

"Why did you need to bring Fyora into this, you idiot? She's on your side!"

"You fool; no one is on my side! With the Space Faerie and everyone else in Neopia after you and with Fyora dying away, no one will stand in my way! I can take charge over the Space Station and Kreludor and rule over Neopia all on my own, no one will stand in my way!"

"Here's a little tip for you before you try taking over Neopia…"

"What?"

"Make shorter speeches!"

Before Gormos could even react a gray yoyo was smacked into the side of his face, his body flying over twenty feet away. His back slammed against a metallic wall of the Space Station as he felt his entire body burn and ache, knowing full well that his cheek was bleeding. His black eyes opened all the way, staring in rage as Sloth stood there, a smug look on his face. With the gray yoyo he started doing the trick called 'walking the dog', an evil grin forming on his face.

"What was the quote that a little Grundo had said to me once? Ah, yes- "Speech time is over." I believe it was."

With a roar as loud as a lion, Gormos jumped from his position and ran bolted across the room, arms straight out in front of himself. The doctor smirked as he used the Yoyo of Death again, the ball wrapping around Gormos' arms before he was flung into another wall.

When his body landed against another wall he yelled out in pain, the yoyo wrapped around his arms like rope. He struggled with his arms to try to pull the yoyo off, but every time he struggled the string only became stronger, ripping into his furry skin. He kept trying until the strings felt like little, thin strips of iron going through his skin, arms sliced in many directions.

"What is this?"

"You see, here are the faults in your plan… You told Garoo and Ylana to steal from the Hidden Tower, but you must have forgotten that they are my minions. They stole the items in the Hidden Tower for me, not anyone else, but only me. Of course I would bring the items with me and try to say Fyora, what do you think I am some kind of idiot like you? I might have been offended by this, but I'm too amused to care."

Without even looking at the neopet he threw another Yoyo of Death at him, the object wrapping around his legs, entire body falling to the ground. Instead of flexing he just laid there, black eyes looking at the pair of scarlet eyes through the thick smoke, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Yeah? Well, even with the faults in my plans you still won't win."

His eyes glanced down to his wrapped up wrists, eyebrow high above his forehead as he looked at the time on his watch.

"You have five minutes before Fyora loses her wings and before the Space faerie gets here, you better hurry… _**My Lord.**_"

If Doctor Sloth had the time, he would have kicked Gormos across the head to help him move the rocks inside his head around. He didn't have time though; all he did was pass Gormos the look of hatred and ran down the smoke filled hallway, going to find the cell Fyora was in. With his arm back over his face he ignored the evil laughter leaving Gormos, he didn't have time.

He didn't have time for any of this.

The doctor thought over the situation he was in- Here he was, the good guy for once, going through everything just to save Fyora before she lost her wings and the connection with her magic was gone. Everyone was after him, even when he was on the good side everyone still blamed him and went after him. He could have been on his ship right now, discussing over plans on how to take over Neopia, not saving the Faerie Queen herself.

Deep inside himself, not in his intelligent mind, but in an area inside his chest- He knew that he would save Fyora any day before discussing his plans about 'taking over Neopia'. Oh, but the doctor knew though…

He **hated** her; his hatred for her was greater than his **need** to take over Neopia.

Every time he saw her beautiful face he wanted to choke her. He wanted to do experiments on her just to remind her how he had felt when he had been banished from Faerieland. He wanted her to feel how he had felt when he stood before the council of faeries, the day he had been banished. He wanted her to feel the sorrow and rage he had felt when his own best friend had banished him, the look on her face-

He wanted her to know how much that look had killed him!

What he hated the most about her was the way she would look into his eyes and remind him that everything that had happened, everything that had and will happen… Would always be his own fault.

Frank didn't want to admit it, not even to him, but when he thought over it… Her eyes and the way she reminded him of his own faults was one of the reasons why he l… _Lov_…

"This is ridiculous, where is the cell?"

Sloth questioned out loud, not wanting to finish his thoughts for the fact that he would have to face the truth of this entire situation and why he was going through all this trouble. Before he passed a metallic door his feet automatically stopped, like his feet were now his mind, scarlet eyes glancing over at the door. Sloth looked through the bars on the window in the door, stomach twisting and knotting at the sight.

The queen was on the cold ground, face hidden from the world by her hair, her hair that was now a snow white, her skin almost as pale. Her once glorious pink and lavender wings were now a dim white, almost hard to even see anymore. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled up, but even in the worst stage she had ever been in her life, she was still gorgeous.

Pulling out a glass bottle with pink wings on them, he pulled the wooden cap of the top of the object, the scent of cinnamon and mint filling the room. Picking up a pinch of pink dust in his fingers, he flung the Faerie Dust at the door, in a matter of seconds the object had shimmered away and was now gone from sight. Without even turning or looking down the hallway to see if anyone was there, he rushed inside the cell to get by Fyora's side.

Sloth turned her body around for her face would face his, pulling her body upwards as he placed her head on his black cloaked shoulder. With a simple glance downwards he choked on his own breath, her face a deadly pale, pink blush gone from her cheeks, and once lavender lips now a bright pink. Not good, not good at all.

"Come on, Fyora, I know you're alright. The Brain Tree told me that you wouldn't die until four hours, it's only been two hours and fifty-seven minutes. You're fine, you pitiful, worthless faerie…"

He mumbled, trying to reassure himself more than he was trying to wake her up. His hand brought up her hand towards his chest, the bracelet around her wrist turning the skin around it a purple coloring. The bracelet was bruising her badly; he needed to take it off soon. Not just for her bruise, but also for the fact that he needed to save her wings.

"Bah, wings… I lived without them, why can't you?"

He spoke to the woman on his lap, frowning at the fact that she seemed more fragile than usual, his other hand grasping the Faerie Dust Bottle. With his free hand he pinched some of the Faerie Dust and flung the dust onto the bracelet and waited for the object to fall off or disappear.

Nothing happened though.

In a fit of slight madness the doctor picked up the bottle with his hand and poured the entire bottle onto her wrist, nothing happening. After a few moments of thinking, he realized that the Faerie Dust must have been useless on the bracelet. It wouldn't let Fyora connect with her powers, why would it disappear when he poured magic onto it?

"You know, it would be just swell if you woke up right now and helped me find a way to save your wings…"

All Fyora did was lay limp on his chest, eyes closed, breaths coming in at a certain quick rage.

All Sloth could do was sit there and stare at the queen, knowing full well that he had no items left, not a single object on him anymore. In a matter of a minute or two, Fyora would lose her wings permanently and the Space faerie would come to take him away. He would be blamed for this mess, not that he wasn't used to being a villain, but what hurt him was the fact that he didn't even do this mess.

That and he would never hurt Fyora, yet he would be blamed for a crime that just did very much that.

If no one found out a way to take of the bracelet off her skin in a hour then the queen would die, resulting in Sloth getting blamed for her death. What angered him the most was the fact that he was the good guy, but he would be blamed for a bad guy's work. Gormos would probably get away with no punishment and Sloth would be the one running and hiding away. Not now, not when he had just been accepted by the neopets and faeries of Neopia.

_No, that wasn't what angered him the most_…

**What angered him the most was the fact that nothing worked out the way it should have!**

What should have happened was that he would have gone to the Grand Ball, finish it, and then go straight back to his ship to figure out more plans to take over Neopia! What should have happened was that he should have never been brought into this mess at all and that both him and Fyora would have been fine! What should have happened was that all of his minions would be faithful and no one had betrayed him!

What should have happened was not this situation- Where he was holding his closest friend again his chest and watching as she died and withered away.

"**Why does nothing work out the way it's supposed too**?"

Frank nearly roared out, green fingers gripping tightly around the bracelet as he tugged the object upwards in a fit of rage. He yelled out in pure anger, fingers tightening around the object that he had just tugged upwards, scarlet eyes an even darker shade of red. After clutching the item in his hand for a few moments, his raging fit ended as his eyes fell on the object, realizing something…

He had just pulled the bracelet off Fyora's wrist.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

I know, it was short, silly, and badly done. Er, whatever.

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a wonderful day!

88888888


	10. Way It Has To Be

88888888

…

88888888

_**Title: Way It All Has To Be**_

For a single second, he thought his world was crashing down on him for the fact that Fyora wasn't breathing, even with the bracelet off her writs.

Then a second later a large intake of air from her lips brought him back into the present time.

The faerie against his chest breathed once, then twice, and finally she started breathing in rows and rows of air, showing that she could breathe properly. Though her eyes stayed closed, her deadly pale skin darkened a few shades, her skin the usual beautiful, calm pale it had always been. Slowly, white locks of hair turned into lavender curls, starting to look like her normal self.

Her eyes fluttered open, no white eyes, but alluring lavender eyes.

"…Doctor Sloth?"

"That's Frank too you, pitiful faerie."

At his words weak smile crossed her normal features, a pink blush filling her cheeks up again once more. Her weak smile turned into a wide, bold, but pretty, grin, feeling the strength in her body rise. She could feel the sweet magic rushing through her skin, the power in her body once again making her feel mighty. Then she felt it, her wings being touched by something.

Turning her head around, she gazed in amazement at her lavender and pink wings, her wings flexing and moving, like it was the first time her wings had ever moved. The tips of Sloth's fingers brushed against the edges of her wings, a smirk crossing his green mouth, eyebrow rose high on his forehead.

"You saved my wings, not just my life and magic, but even my wings."

"Yes, well… Unlike me, I know you wouldn't live without your wings, you're just as pathetic as all the other faeries."

Before the villain could be prepared, the arms of a hero wrapped around his chest, pulling him into a hug.

It wasn't the kind of hug that you would have for three seconds then let go, nor was it the type of hug that said something like- "Yeah, thanks, now let go." This was the kind of hug that you would have to wrap your arms around the person back, which Frank did, and pull them closer. This was the sort of hug that didn't need any sort of "Thank you", "You're great", oh no. This was the kind of hug that didn't need words for you could feel each other's emotions.

This was a best friend's hug.

"Fyora… I'm not the one who stole from the Hidden Tower, I swear on my…"

"Don't swear on your life; just know that I believe you."

"…For everything that's happened to you, Fyora, I'm…"

"No, Frank, I'm sorry, for everything. I can't thank you enough."

"Look, I already told you, saving your wings was just my way…"

"No, not just for my wings, for everything that's happened, past and present. Thank you for going to the Grand Ball with me as my guest, thank you for doing the first dance with me, thank you for opening gifts with me and having a fun time with everyone. Thank you for saving me even though I blamed you for this mess, thank you for saving my wings, thank you for saving my magic, and thank you for saving me.

Thank you for doing all of this, even though what's happened in the past between us. I can't say that I would have done the same thing if I were in your position, so thank you for being the better person. Thank you for being there and becoming my best friend again. Thank you…"

"Enough, you're making me feel good, it's disgusting."

They both smiled at one another, Fyora turned herself around a bit and she let go of the hug so she could look into the fact of the villain that had saved her life. For a villain his smile was nice and sweet, a little evil in his smile, but you couldn't get to picky with his smile. They leaned closer a bit, closer than what normal friends would, the same sort of closeness that the two had done when they were younger.

His head was bent down, noses bumping into each other as they leaned slightly closer…

"My queen! Fyora, are you alright? I… Ylana!"

"Space Faerie, what have you done with Doctor Sloth?"

"I'll answer you when you tell me where the Faerie Queen is!"

"You should worry more about yourself than that queen, pixie!"

The two heard the sound of lasers and gun fire being shot; clearly the two women in the Hangar level were now in a fight of some sort. With a sigh both Frank and Fyora parted ways, the doctor helping the queen up with a single hand as another sigh left him. Things never happened like they were supposed to. A glimmering object caught his sight through the thin layer of smoke, the smoke and the sound of roaring fire now gone.

Fyora turned to him confused as he headed towards the back of the cell, picking up an item that was laying on the ground. He came back towards her, looking down at her about six inches, fingers reaching upwards to place an object in Fyora's hair. Finally, he rested the silver crown on her head, the proper place where it belonged.

"You can't be the Faerie Queen without your crown, now can you?"

He lightly joked, not realizing that he had set off a burning heat in Fyora's heart at his words. Before he knew it a pair of arms was now around his neck, not chest, pulling him downwards towards her face. He was going to make a comment until a pair of soft, sweet, almost minty flavor, lips were against his own. He stood there in silence for a few moments, taking in the moment, the teenager inside himself finally getting his wish that he had wanted when he was younger.

Frank did something unlike himself- His muscular arms reached downwards and collapsed around her back, pulling her smaller body up and into his arms. The villainous, fearsome, and mighty Doctor Sloth tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss, showing the Faerie Queen, who was sweet, true, and a hero, what he really felt. For now they weren't the Scientist Doctor Sloth, the villain, and Fyora the Faerieland Queen, the hero.

No, they were just Frank and Fyora, two people who have known each other for years.

At the sound of another laser blasting the two slipped away from each other, staring down at each other in bittersweet silence. Her arms slipped down from his neck as the doctor removed his arms from behind her back, his lingering hand catching her smaller hand in his grasp. He pulled up her hand that he had captured towards his face, noticing the bruise on her wrist that was from the bracelet, gently kissing it. He brought her hand back down as the two smiled at one another, until the two thought over the situation, which quickly brought frowns to their faces.

As though fate was against them, Ylana and the Space Faerie were battling one another when they had finally gotten into the cell. What was a touching moment for the two was completely something else to the Space Faerie and Ylana. To the other two it looked like the two had been in a fight, frowning and looking angry at one another, like they were ready to pull out weapons. To them it seemed like Sloth had grabbed her wrist and bruised her himself, wanting to hurt her.

"Get your hands off the Faerie Queen!"

A ball of blue energy was blasted above Sloth's head, bending down in time with Fyora to miss the attack that was shot at him. Above their heads was now an empty hole, her blast must have, at least, gone through three different layers of iron and metal. Sloth cast a glance towards the queen, letting a sigh escape his lips, fully realizing what this meant.

"Break and bend, take and lend, make and ache…"

".'All will be the same in the end'. Yes, I heard what the Brain Tree had said to you through my magic."

"You know, when we have time, you have to tell me more about how you know everything that has happened."

"One day, but for now good-bye, Doctor Frank Sloth."

"Good-bye, Fyora Elizabeth Odette."

As the simple whisper left his lips he pulled Fyora up off the ground with him, pulling her upwards by her wrist, which he made sure to not hurt her with. The queen pretended to be captured as Sloth held close onto her, pretending that he had her captured by her wrist. The Space Faerie passed him a look of hate at the sight of his hands on her queen, the evil grin on his green features only making her sick to her stomach.

"You want your queen? Then take her!"

With that shout he pushed Fyora's body away from his own, the queen's body colliding with the Space Faerie's body, on purpose. Both tripped against each other a bit as Ylana ran to her master's side, wrapping her arm around his arm. Her eyes looked upwards at her master, frowning at the sight of bruises and dried blood on his chin, shaking her head in slight amusement.

"We stay away from you for only a few hours and you get hurt, wonderful. Before you left to find Fyora we placed a tracker on you and when we saw that you were in the Haunted Woods, then on the Space Station, we knew something was up. Good thing I came in time too or something bad might of happen."

"Wait… My queen, he left to find you?"

At the Space Faerie's question the queen nodded her head, a serious and stern look on her pale features as the blue haired girl raised an eyebrow. Both faeries turned their heads in time to see Ylana pressing a code in the watch on her wrist, a smirk crossing her lips at the confused look on the Space Faerie's face.

"You… Saved her?"

"I would love to stay and have this beautiful chat with you, but we really must depart and start our new plan of taking over Neopia."

Though an evil grin was on his features and he lacked concern on his features, his eyes held slight worry and a tint of… Love in them.

"Till we see each other again, Fyora. Space Faerie, I hope you choke on the comets that pass by."

And with a white light flashing over them, the two were gone.

The Space Faerie pulled Fyora along, asking her questions and looking over her wrist, only asking more questions about her wound. The queen paid no attention though, only smiling to herself and thinking about what had just truly happened back there. She owed Frank her life and everything in her life; he had not only saved her life, but made her realize how important it was. The Space Faerie talked away, not realizing that her queen wasn't listening, only day-dreaming.

Fyora couldn't wait to see him again.

Not just Frank, but she even wanted to see Doctor Sloth, the greatest villain alive on Neopia.

The greatest unknown hero and most known villain around.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

One more chapter left!

Have a great day!

88888888


	11. Return of the Happiness Faerie

88888888

Looking over old chapters, I realized that I did something wrong- Sloth, in fact, did not get banished from Faerieland for attacking the Space Station- That was many, many years later. I can't fix the chapter though, so it's just going to stay that way. He was banished for something else, which I am not telling you right now. ^_^

Along with that, I was also given an E-mail a while ago about doing another story on Fyora's and Sloth's teenage years and how they came to be what they are today. And I was just wondering, if I did a story, would any of you guys read it? Should I do a story like that?

Let me start the last chapter!

88888888

_**Title: Return of the Happiness Faerie**_

…

_**(One year later, Faerieland, in Fyora's castle. The night of the faerie ball)**_

…

"Isn't this place so beautiful? I love it!"

"Yes, just lovely."

Fyora commented to the light faerie, smiling sweetly as she leaned back against her throne, eyeing the castle walls around her. Her pinks walls were covered with decorations fit for any faerie, from Faerie Dust smeared all over the walls to the rainbow confetti that was all over the floor. The entire ball room was filled with giggles and laughter, a whole group of faeries all together in one room.

It was the national Faerie Ball, where all the faeries would get together and celebrate all of the wonderful things in life. Happiness, cheer, honor, they would celebrate everything!

_Even love…_

Fyora's heart ached at the thought of love, but not uttering a sound as she kept the fake smile on her features, knowing that she needed to smile for everyone else. It had been over a year sense Fyora and Frank had talked and ever sense then she hadn't heard a single word from him. Oh sure, she heard stories here and there, but not anything that was actually from him.

"You look lovely, my queen."

"Thank you, Rose; it's just something I found in my closet."

The queen replied, looking over at the Library Faerie, who gave her a knowing look. Unlike Fyora's usual wardrobe, on her fair body today was a dress of pure white, the white coloring as calm and elegant as any sort of snow. The top of the gown was form fitting, but when reaching to her hips the dress flared outwards, like large white rose petals had been picked off a large rose bush and placed on the bottom of her dress. With her hair braided behind her back and crown upon her head, she was as beautiful as ever.

There was one item that the Library Faerie knew well though; a silver rose was clipped onto the front of the white dress. She knew the person who had once had the rose, but she would never dare tell another soul who that rose belonged too. Like how you were supposed to be in a library, she would be deadly quiet about what she knew.

Fyora sat there at her throne, thinking over a few things that had passed by this year. She remembered the day she had come back from the Space Station, heart filling with joy and eyes filling with tears of happiness at her tower clean and filled with all of her items. No one could answer how the items just came back, they just said that some man by the name 'D. S. Frank' working for Haunted Woods Housing had stopped by to check out the Hidden Tower and then it was back to the way it had been! Mr. D. S. Frank was nowhere in sight- Needless to say, she already knew who this man was.

_Oh, Frank…_

"Oh, Fyora!"

A certain light faerie nearly sang, floating towards the throne that the queen sat in. Fixing her posture and smiling away, she tilted her head to the side, wondering why the faerie was so excited.

"Yes, darling?"

"I have great news!"

"The news being, dear?"

"You know how we sent out invitations to all the faeries, right? Anyway, the Happiness Faerie happened to be in Roo Island spreading cheer when she got our letter! After three years we finally get to see her again!"

"The Happiness Faerie? The last time I remember seeing the Happiness Faerie, she was…"

Her words trailed off as Fyora looked past the crowd of the hundreds of faeries, trying to find that one certain faerie she was looking for. Almost like magic the girls giggled and made room for a certain faerie could walk down the aisle, heading straight towards the throne. In a matter of moments Fyora leaned back in her throne in utter shock at the faerie that stood before her throne.

The scarlet eyes of the faerie looked into her lavender eyes, both of the figures just staring at one another, like they didn't need words to understand each other. The Happiness Faerie was clad in a black cloak, the same one Sloth would wear, except her cloak had a shimmer of pink to it. A smiley pin was on top of the faerie's chest, smiling away at the world to see it. A black mask was wrapped around her eyes, her cardboard-_**Ahem**_- Brown wings behind her back slightly ripped and dirty.

A weak and forced smile was pulled onto the Happiness Faerie's face, teeth gritting as the faerie's hand tightened around the stem of the red rose in her hand.

"My, it's such a pleasure to see you again, all of you! I'm so glad I could finally make it!"

The words left the faerie in a squeaky and annoying high-pitched tone, but all of the faeries around the Happiness Faerie cheered and giggled away. Fyora just sat there staring, biting her bottom lip, as though she was trying to hold in her laugher about something. Finally, she patted the armrest of her throne, taking a deep breath of air to calm herself before she spoke up…

"It's an honor to see you again, my dear. It's been so hard to reach you sense you've been spreading so much _cheer_ and _happiness_ around Neopia. Please, come up here by my throne and tell me your stories that you must have."

It was only the Happiness Faerie that had caught the slight sarcasm in her tone, but the faerie gladly smiled and bowed in an honored gesture. Walking up towards the throne, all of the other faeries went into conversations, while the Library Faerie left the 'Happiness Faerie' and Queen Faerie to be alone. The Happiness Faerie sat on one of the armrests on the throne, looking down at Fyora with an eyebrow twitching on his forehead.

Oh, he was clearly annoyed.

"You know, pink isn't your color, _Slothy_."

His eye twitched at the same beat as his eyebrow moved.

Definitely annoyed.

"I would only dress like a complete fool for you, my queen."

His normal deep voice rumbled, leaning over to slip the red rose into her hand, a true smile forming on her lavender lips. His voice was drowned out by everyone else's conversations, only Fyora would hear his words and Frank would only hear her words, good.

"So, why are you here, Slothy?"

He sent her a menacing glare, baring his teeth at her.

"To destroy you, what else?"

Sloth leaned over closer to her, a smile twitching at the side of his mouth, though he didn't want to admit that he was. Being called 'Slothy' was plain obnoxious, but when she said it, it just seemed annoying in a silly way.

"Oh, Happiness Faerie, you don't sound so very cheerful!"

"Haha, fine, fine, I understand the jokes. I haven't talked to you in a year and now you're taking it out on me, fine, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you in a way that wouldn't get either of us caught, happy?"

"Amused, but yes, this is a good way to talk while not getting caught."

"I'm… Er, I hate apologizing… Though I am sorry for it being such a long time."

"It has been so terribly long…"

"Yes, and I…"

Though Frank didn't see who was watching their scene, both he and Fyora could feel their eyes staring at them, a glare burring into the back of his head. The 'Happiness Faerie' leaned away from the Queen Faerie, doing a girly hand gesture as a choked-up, little wail of a giggle left the faerie's lips.

"…Wish I could have been with everyone sooner! You know how hard life is though, when you're spreading… _**Cheer and happiness**_… It's just so busy, but you know, even though my job is hard, I… Er… Uh…"

"Love it, _Happiness_ Faerie?"

"Yeah, that word."

"Come, you've been gone for _**so**_ long, you must tell us a story of one of your journeys!"

"Say what?"

His normal deep voice came through, but only Fyora heard him over the loud cheers and squeals all of the other faeries gave off. In a blink of an eye the crowd was all around the throne, some floating in the air, some sitting on the pearl floor, and some even laying against one another. Sloth felt the top of his forehead knotting, knowing very well that this was Fyora's payback for pretending to be the Happiness Faerie.

"_Ohh_… A story!"

"Tell us one!"

"Pretty please?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Yes, Happiness Faerie, please do tell us a story."

Frank passed Fyora a menacing glare, ignoring the smug look and beautifully glistening, lavender eyes filling her features. Turning his head, he forced a smile on his green face, adjusting the mask around his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I brought… Happiness… To Ginny… The Usul?"

…

_**(Three hours later, nightfall.)**_

…

For the past three hours Doctor Sloth had done everything in entire Neopia that he would **never** do.

Or rather, so what he thought he would never do.

He told made-up stories of how he had spread cheer and happiness all around Neopia. The doctor had done childish games from Hide-and-Seek to Goldfish, which he won every single time, mind you. He even went though the awful torment of listening to younger faeries giggle about the boys at their Neo-High-School.

It was the worst time of his life!

Or rather, would have been if Fyora hadn't been there.

Now the hundreds of faeries were all by every single window that was in the room, crowded around. They spoke away as each and every faerie waited for the fireworks to start.

Well, not every faerie.

For in the back of the crowd there were two figures chatting away with one another. They were far enough that no one would hear what they were whispering to one another, broad smiles lighting up their faces. They were closer than the Queen Faerie and Happiness Faerie should have been, but none took notice.

"You know, I haven't been to a Faerie Celebration sense our Neo-High years."

"Yes, when you had your wings and your magic. We never did find out what type of faerie you were."

"Didn't you say I was 'futuristic' faerie?"

She passed him a smirk at his mocking tone, remembering her teenage self saying that to Sloth's teenager self many, many years ago.

"It's truly sad, really…"

"That we never found out what type of faerie I saw? It's not like I care…"

"No, not that, something else. That we've been through so much and nothing has changed for either of us. I am still Queen Fyora, the true and fair, only polite and never sarcastic. You're still Doctor Sloth, the greatest villain, the one who only knows hate and injustice actions. You saved my life, yet nothing has changed."

"Almost everything."

His voice was barley heard by the queen for the fireworks started flaring up outside, the Faerie Celebration coming very close to the end. Both Fyora and Frank ignored the colors flaring right behind their heads, for when their lips touched once again, Neopia was lost to them. Reds, blues, greens, golds, and many different colors were blaring, but the two only felt those colors like their emotions. A few moments of tangling, passionate kissing lasted between them until the doctor pulled away.

His scarlet eyes glanced downwards at his watch, sighing obnoxiously and miserably as his scarlet eyes looked into the pair of lavender eyes. With mighty, though incredibly soft and gentle, fingers the doctor pulled the queen's chin upwards, gazing down at her. It was unlike himself to look so miserable; it proved to Fyora that he wasn't as invincible as he led neopets on to be. And with love and sadness in his eyes, her heart both soared and broken at his features.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, my dearest and fairest. You know how it is; the greatest villain really cannot be out for long, can't miss my bedtime."

"…You always were the strangest man I've ever met, Frank."

"Yes, and don't you ever forget it."

His smile was pure and genuine, unlike what most neopets and faeries knew him as. The queen took quick notice at a certain red flush crossing his cheeks and before she could even ask him about the blush his lips found her in a quick, almost rushed kiss. The doctor leaned backwards, the last lights from the fireworks flashing off both of their faces, almost creating a halo over Fyora.

"I… Er… I left a bag of neopoints in your room for the damages on the castle."

"What damages?"

As soon as the words left her sweet lips a loud crash was heard, followed by trembling walls and screams, all eyes looking towards the far wall. Ceiling pieces tumbled before finally breaking off, many faeries moving out of the way so they wouldn't be crushed. A spaceship hovered in the area where the wall once was, Garoo standing up on the roof of the spaceship, gun pointed at the crowd. Sophix and Ylana threw two guards out of their ship, both guards tied up and bounded. The Commander was looking over the room, both Ylana and Sophix pulling out their own weapons when they saw faeries stirring and flinching.

"_This is all part of the plan; they're here to take me back… Fyora, I…_"

"_You what, Frank? You what_?"

She gently whispered, almost forgetting entirely that this was a fake set-up when the gun was pointed directly at the both of them. Ylana snarled, evilly, cocking her laser gun when she saw a faerie move at the sight of a gun pointed at their queen and Happiness faerie. Garoo tilted his head to the side, cocking a grin that was quite evil, impressing Sloth to the core.

He would have to remind his Commander later that the look he had on was perfect for scaring.

"You."

"_M-Me_?"

The 'Happiness Faerie' stuttered, hand against 'her' chest, trembling from head to toe as the gun was now pointed directly at her. Sophix turned away from the crowd for a few moments, Sloth trying his best to hold back a snarl at the fact that he knew she was giggling at him. Ylana had looked downwards, trying her best to not burst out laughing at her master's clothing. Garoo's lips were twitching, trying his best to not smile randomly when trying to act seriously. Even Fyora had a hand over her elegant mouth, hiding a smile that was forming.

"Yes, you. You are the Happiness Faerie, yes?"

"_Y-Y-Yes_…"

The faerie stuttered once again, leaning against Fyora while trembling, the queen glaring over at the ship with the space crew members on it. She knew that this was all part of the plan, but it was nearly impossible to stop the scarlet blush crossing her pale cheeks at the muscular body against her own body. His head leaned downwards towards her ear, silently whispering something only between them…

"_After Commander Garoo says the words 'I'm not asking', Ylana will shoot a net at you, which will fling your body towards the crowd so you can be caught by someone. No one will, sadly to say, be harmed. Though it would be pleasant to see at least one faerie get hurt..._"

"_Sloth_…"

"_Fine, sorry, don't hiss at me. After that, everyone will be too busy trying to help you out that Garoo will come and pick me up. We'll leave off in the ship and all will live happily ever after, once again_."

"_Frank, what were you going to tell me_?"

"Good, Doctor Sloth instructed us to come and capture the Happiness Faerie. He said something about doing painful experiments on you."

The queen's question was almost unheard, almost, as Garoo commented right back towards them. Realizing what was happening, Fyora took a step before the Happiness Faerie, standing her guard before them. Automatically, the crew on the ship knew that she already knew the plan, almost sighing with relief. Every single one of them was glad that she knew, not a single one of them wanted to fight her.

Past her pink and lavender beauty, she was a very, very scary faerie.

"_**You can't take her**_!"

"_I love you_."

Her lavender eyes gazed backwards at the voice that had softly spoken those words, looking into the pair of soft, passionate scarlet eyes. A smile that was rarely seen on his features broke out, a smile that wasn't cocky or evil, but one that was sincere and genuine. If she could, she would have pulled him into her own arms, whisper the same words, and then kiss him like her teenage self had always wanted to do.

He would have done the same, but they couldn't, not now, not ever.

"I'm not asking."

"_I love you too, Frank_."

The words left her lips like fine wine, a shocked expression crossing the doctor's features as soon as the words reached his hearing range. Before he could say a single thing back a net was launched through the air, the ropes belonging to the net wrapping around Fyora like a Cobra. Her beautiful and slim body was flung backwards towards the crowd, and like Doctor Sloth had said, her body was caught by Jhudora, surprisingly.

While everyone was crying out and un-tying their queen, the ship flew towards the Happiness Faerie, Garoo reaching down and grabbing the faerie by 'her' shoulder. Pulling the faerie up by her cloak, they flung her into the ship, the ship flying out of magic range before anyone could even save her. None tried flying after the ship though, for only one faerie was that fast and she was wrapped up in a net right now. As the ship flew away a smile crossed Fyora's lips, no one noticing the queen blowing a kiss at the ship.

Sloth turned his head back towards the scene, making sure that the Faerie Queen was alright. A smile crossed his features at the sight of her blowing a kiss towards the side, letting the bubbly feeling rise through him. For these few seconds, he wanted to feel like his old, teenage Frank. For now, he didn't want to feel like Doctor Sloth, the greatest and evilest, no, just Frank.

"What 'cha smiling about, sir?"

Sophix questioned, flying the space-ship at a calm speed as the roof of the ship closed above their heads, no longer able to see the faeries. Doctor Sloth leaned his back against padded wall of the ship, eyebrow rose high on his forehead as he passed his three most trusted minions a slight smile.

"Nothing important, just something to myself. _**Ahem**_… I wanted to say 'thank you' too you three, you three have proven to be the best minions-"

His words halted for a second, wondering to himself if he should really say what he was really thinking at that moment. Ylana passed a glance over at Garoo and Sophix, whose eyes were wide with fear and worry crossing their faces.

"Er… Fri… Fri…"

"Friday?"

"What? No, Sophix, what I meant to say was…"

"Friends, sire?"

"…Yeah, _**that**_ word, yeah, whatever."

"Are you calling us… Your friends, master?"

Commander Garoo questioned, thinking over how many years and how long the three of them have been by Sloth's side. They were called slaves, minions, crew members, and even workers. Never in all the years had they been together had they been called… Friends of Doctor Sloth. It was… Strange to hear. Not bad, just completely and utterly strange.

"In a way- Yes. Yes, I am."

Before any of the three could say a single word, raging scarlet eyes and snarling face was glaring over at them.

"Tell anyone and I promise you, you three will suffer a fate worse than death. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

"Never, sire!"

"We won't tell a single soul, master!"

"Won't even dare think of it again, sir!"

"Good, now, onto more important business… Ylana, weren't you supposed to tell me your evil plan?"

"Yes sir, I was supposed to."

"Then do it, do I have to demand you to do everything?"

By his sarcastic remark she began telling him her plan, never asking why a smile was tugging at the sides of his lips when the word 'demand' left his lips. The spaceship flew past Fyora's bedroom window, not a single soul in the entire Neopia knowing that two dolls were staring directly out of Fyora's window.

The Fyora doll that Doctor Sloth himself had created was standing upwards, looking out of the window with unblinking eyes. Right by the doll was a Doctor Sloth plushie, the same plushie they had gotten as a gift at the ball, just sitting there. With a gust of window floating through the open window the faerie doll tipped over, laying against the Sloth plushie, both laying against each other like a the real life couple.

And that, my friends, is where I end my story.

_**The End**_

88888888

Thanks for reading! I know it was mushy, but I'm a mushy person!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a beautiful day!

88888888


End file.
